A Lighter Ending
by thewookieesroar
Summary: Anakin allows Mace Windu to kill Palpatine and stays with the light side of the force. How will this affect the future of the Republic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm putting my other stories on hold to write this story. All my other stories are getting a little boring to write. This story is about if Anakin didn't cut off Mace Windu's hand in ROTS. I highly recommend checking out .5851's story "The Order Redeems"! My favorite fan fiction on the site. Anyways ill start the story.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin walked into Palpatine's office and saw Mace Windu holding his lightsaber against Palpatine's throat. He hadn't arrived to late to save the only man that could save his wife. But he thought to himself, 'did this man really have that power?'

"You are under arrest, my lord!" Mace Windu said in his signature casual but with a hint of anger tone.

Palpatine spots Anakin approaching and smiles to himself but not so anyone notices. "Anakin. I told you it would come to this… I was right… The jedi are taking over!" Palpatine could sense the conflict within Anakin.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost!" Mace Windu said to Palpatine.

"No. No, NO! YOU HAVE LOST!" Palpatine said sending force lightning at Mace Windu. The Jedi Master blocked it with his lightsaber and sent it back at the Sith Lord. What Mace didn't know was that this was all part of the plan. "He is a traitor!" Palpatine screamed.

"He is the traitor, ahhhhh!" Mace Windu yelled.

"I have the power to save the ones you love," Palpaine said weakly, "you must choose!"

"Don't listen to him Anakin! Ahhhh!" Mace Windu yelled.

Anakin thought to himself. Then he remembered what Palpatine told him. Darth Plagueis was the only one that could save loved ones. He did teach everything to his apprentice but that was probably a trick by Palpatine.

"Don't let him kill me," Palpatine said weakly as the strength of his lightning began to fade, "I can't hold it any longer. I... I... I... Can't… I'm too weak… Anakin! Help me, help me!" Palpatine said as his lightning was gone.

Mace Windu pointed his lightsaber at Palpatine. It was the end for the evil Sith Lord. The Jedi had won the battle.

"I… I can't hold on any longer…" Palpatine said weakly.

"I will end this once and for all!" Mace Windu said.

"A Sith Lord is a danger to the Republic. Finish him!" Anakin said. He could save Padme himself.

"What? NO!" Palpatine screamed. He had predicted Anakin would help him.

Mace Windu swung down and a powerful gust of force energy exploded from the body. Once it all settled down the two Jedi looked at each other.

"Good work Skywalker. You saved the Republic and for that I thank you. You also battled a great temptation and for that I will speak highly of you next council meeting and we will see about this Jedi Master thing." Mace Windu said.

"Thank you Master. It is the least I could do for my outbreaks in council. I suggest you check his HoloFiles for any secrets left behind.

Within an hour they had the top slicer in the Republic in the office. They got the Holofiles and opened and discovered many things. For one there was an order inside a Clones data chip called Order 66 where a clone is ordered to kill every Jedi it sees. There were also droid deactivation codes and other stuff that was vital to a Republic victory.

"We should call an emergency Senate meeting. They need to elect a chancellor quick or else we will be under Martial law and that won't be what the citizens of the Republic want." Mace Windu said.

"Got it. I'll page the people of the Senate. You get the Holorecordings of the event so we have proof he is a Sith Lord," Anakin said, "this is Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. This is an emergency notification to all Senate members. There will be an emergency Senate meeting in an hour. Get there as soon as possible."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Senate was packed with senators. Anakin stood with Mace Windu in one of the floating pods at the center of the room. He noticed it was time to start the meeting and nudged Mace Windu signaling for him to begin.

"Greetings Senators," Mace Windu said waiting for them to quite own, "as you may have noticed Chancellor Palpatine is not here right now. I reveal to you that he is a Sith Lord and I have solid evidence of this." Mace Windu used the force to begin the HoloRecording.

All throughout the recording Senators gasped. They were in shock that there beloved Chancellor was a Sith Lord. After the recording was over the whole Senate was silent.

"The Jedi Council arrests Mas Amedda, Sim Aloo, Janus Greejatus, and the rest of his advisors," Mace Windu said, "they will be questioned in front of the Senate right now. A trial will be held later in time."

The three were brought into a senate pod and flown into the center of the building. All the eyes of the senate were watching.

"Mas Amedda. You were always around the Chancellor… Did he ever talk about his Sith business?" Mace Windu asked.

"I have the right to remain silent." Mas Amedda said.

"You realized you just admitted you knew about him being a Sith." Anakin blurted out. He looked at Mace Windu because he wasn't supposed to talk but Mace seemed ok with it.

"I knew he hated the Jedi but I didn't know his plots were as sinister as what they are." Mas Amedda said.

"We didn't tell anyone what he planned. You knew all along what he was going to do." Mace Windu said.

"What…. No, no, no I didn't." Mas Amedda said.

"Treason against the Republic results in the death sentence." Mace Windu said. The Senate roared with approval.

"Calm down! Calm down! The trial will be in a few months… For now we will collect data and you three will need lawyers. We don't know much about the other two so we will look into it." Anakin said.

"For now you will elect a new Chancellor. Master Skywalker will oversee the vote put in by the Senate. Choose wisely." Mace Windu said. The pod flew over to the side and dropped him off then flew back to the center.

"Ok. I want everyone to send in three people other than themselves as nominations for Chancellor." Anakin said.

Anakin watched the senators start to talk it over. For the first time he noticed Padme in her pod. She was talking with Jar Jar and an advisor. He smiled as he thought about their unborn baby. He was glad he didn't choose the dark side. That baby would be born into a harsh environment.

He looked down and started to see numbers and names come in. At the top of the list was Padme. This was getting interesting. Next was Bail Organa and then Mon Mothma. The fourth nominee was Orn Free Taa.

"Ok. After all the nominations. He broadcasted the results on the HoloNet. Number one is Senator Amidalla. Number two is Senator Organa. Number three is Senator Mothma. Number four is Senator Taa. The four choices have been posted on your HoloNet's. Choose one of the four to be your Chancellor."

He watched as it was a battle between Bail Organa and Padme. He was happy with either one. Both were friends although he was rooting for Padme a little more. Then suddenly Padme's vote's sky rocketed. After a ten minutes the screen said 'all votes used'.

"Looks like Senator Amidalla is now Chancellor Amidalla. Congratulations. I will let the new Chancellor get things all set and going. Good night and may the force be with you." Anakin said saluting to the senate and then walked out the doors into the lobby.

Anakin hopped onto the speeder he borrowed and rode back to the Jedi Temple. He was so happy Padme had won Chancellor. He felt like he could tell the world him and Padme were married. But he couldn't, it didn't work like that.

For the first time in a long time he thought about Ahsoka. He had loved her like a daughter. She was gone, he couldn't go and find her. It didn't work like that. Sure the council had flaws but if it could be led in the right direction than, than the Jedi would be better off.

He arrived at the hanger and was met by Mace Windu and a whole bunch of other Jedi. They were all smiling at him, except for Windu but he never smiled. Everything was serious to him.

"Skywalker. Never thought you'd be saving our skins." Shaak Ti said smiling as he got off the speeder.

"The galaxy is full of surprises Shaak. That's just one of them. I can give you guys a whole lot more." Anakin said as he thought about him and Padme.

"Well there's time for that later Skywalker. For now we must contact Master Kenobi and find out how it's going on Utapau." Mace Windu said as he led them up to the council chambers.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Well that is chapter 1 of my new story. Thanks for reading and I am open to suggestions as always. Don't worry Kenobi isn't dead or anything. It's just I don't want my first chapter to be too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lighter Ending chapter 2! I'm really liking writing this story. It is fun to write!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked to the Holocomm and tried to contact Master Kenobi but it didn't work.

"They probably are jamming his communications. We'll wait until he returns to Coruscant." Mace Windu said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Anakin said but you could tell he was slightly worried.

"Don't worry Skywalker he is." Shaak Ti said.

"In the meantime. We know the Separatist Council is on Mustafar. I want you to go and capture them right away. I will tell whoever our new chancellor is-." Anakin cut him off.

"Senator Amidala won the election." Anakin said.

"I will tell Chancellor Amidala that you went to Mustafar." Mace Windu said.

"Thank you Master Windu. I will not disappoint." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin stood next to Rex as they landed on Mustafar. There was no resistance because this was supposed to be a secret location and a large presence around Mustafar would hint the Republic off. The shuttle landed and they rushed into the facility by the lava.

"Move! Move!" Anakin yelled.

They ran into the building catching the droids off guard. Only four droids were there for security.

"You all are under arrest for war crimes!" Anakin yelled.

Anakin watched as they were hauled away. This showed how weak the whole Confederacy was.

Anakin saw something on the table and grabbed it. It was Gunray's droid deactivation codes. This would end the war right then and there. He grabbed it and then an alarm went off.

"Stupid Jedi! I laid a trap!" Gunray shouted from where the Clones were.

Commando Droids and Droidekas surrounded Anakin. There was no escape, nothing at all. Anakin looked at the Commando Droids and then down at the Droidekas. A Commando Droid took his lightsaber and put it in its hilt. He then realized there was a flaw in Gunray's plan. Theses Droids were linked to Gunray and this must be his control station. Sidious knew that and set him here so he wouldn't die and could serve a purpose.

"Rex. Shoot me in the head." Anakin said.

"Gener-!" Rex began.

"Just do it! That's an order!" Anakin yelled.

Gunray smiled. He was about to see the death of the Republics greatest warrior right in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but smile that is droids had done it. The ones who captured Skywalker.

Rex shot and Anakin ducked. It hit the control panel and the Droidekas fell to the ground inactive. Anakin used the force to pull his lightsaber towards him from the Commando Droids hilt. Anakin force pushes two out the window and into the lava. He then spins and cuts another in half. The last one puts up resistance and pushes Anakin to the ground. The droid then falls over randomly.

"Your welcome General." Said Rex said.

"Ok Rex. Let's bring this Separatist Slug home." Anakin said smiling.

The Gunships lifted up off the ground and into the atmosphere. They got into space and boarded the Republic ship.

"I see you caught your prey." Admiral Yularen said.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did." Anakin said.

Behind him the whole Separatist Council was being escorted to the prison cells of the ship. Admiral Yularen smiled, this had been a long and nerve racking war and it was almost over.

"I will go contact the Chancellor and tell her we have captured the Separatist Council." Anakin said as he walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Padme was sitting in her office. She had just concluded a meeting with Bail Organa. He was now the Vice-Chancellor of the Republic. She wanted the vice-Chancellor to have more of a role in the Republic than usual. Bail has his own office and whenever Padme needed to make a decision. He would be there with her telling her what he thought.

Her Holocomm beeped, it was Anakin. She smiled at the thought of her husband. She then remembered he was on a mission to Mustafar and she wondered if he caught them.

"Master Skywalker. Any luck capturing the Separatist Council." Padme asked.

"Yes actually I captured every single one of them, including Gunray," Anakin said, he noticed she was starting to show the signs of being pregnant, "so where are you."

"I'm alone in my office what about you?" Padme said.

"I'm in my private quarters on the cruiser." Anakin said.

"Why do you want to know I'm alone?" Padme asked.

"You are starting to show signs… I fear we can't keep a secret much longer." Anakin said.

"If you tell the council you will be expelled from the order!" Padme said.

"Yes I know… I will talk to Master Yoda. He sees reason in everything." Anakin said.

"Anyone but Master Windu is fine with me." Padme said as she started to laugh.

"No doubt. His head will explode!" Anakin said as he started to laugh.

After Padme as done laughing she looked around and back at Anakin, "Anakin… Can I tell Bail Organa our secret? I feel like I need someone to talk to while you are gone."

"Yes. I'm talking to Master Yoda so I approve of you telling Bail as long as he doesn't say anything."

"Ok," Padme said smiling, "I have to go. I have a meeting. Goodbye."

"Later." Anakin said smiling. Anakin walked out of his quarters and back up to the bridge.

"Is there something funny general?" Admiral Yularen asked.

"Chancellor Amidala has a humorous side that I didn't know a Chancellor could have." Anakin said laughing.

"General… Sometimes I think you two are related in some way." Admiral Yularen said as he laughed a little and looked back into space.

This scared Anakin for a second but then he laughed a little, "Yeah… I can see where that comes from."

0-0-0-0-0

Padme had finished her meeting with the senators. They had concluded that they would remove Order 66 from the Clones. The Kaminoens had said they can do it wirelessly. Padme approved it and so did Bail Organa.

"Chancellor Amidala. I will contact the Kaminoens and tell them you approved the wireless removal." Bail Organa said.

Padme laughed, "Bail... Please just call me Padme… I don't like the idea of my friends calling me Chancellor Amidala."

"Ok." Bail Organa said.

"Bail… Can you keep a secret?" Padme asked.

"Anything for a friend." Bail said smiling.

"I'm married and I'm expecting a child soon." Padme said swiftly.

"What? I suspected something like that! To whom are you married too?" Bail asked.

"Anakin Skywalker…" Padme said.

"Yes that would explain a lot. Like that time you had a lightsaber when the bounty hunters invaded the senate. Also the constant flirting tone when you talk to him." Bail said.

Padme laughed a little as she thought about her and Anakin relationship during the Clone Wars.

"Aren't Jedi not allowed to have attachments?" Bail asked.

"Yes. That's why it's a secret." Padme said.

"Oh I see." Bail said.

"Anakin is going to talk to Master Yoda about it and see if he can change the rule." Padme said.

"Please tell me if I can be of any assistance." Bail said.

"I will Bail." Padme said.

"I have to get back to my apartment. It's getting late and I still need to contact my wife and see how she is doing.

"Ok. Goodnight Bail." Padme said.

"Goodnight Padme." Bail said back.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Well that is Chapter 2. If you can I think you'll enjoy the story a lot better if you picture it in your head like a Clone Wars episode. Anyways right after I publish this I will begin Chapter 3 so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lighter Ending chapter 3! This is going to be an exciting chapter!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

" _I'm sorry Master but I'm not coming back…" The voice echoed._

 _Anakin looked around. He was falling into a bottomless black hole._

" _The council didn't trust me."_

" _Ahsoka! Where are you?" Anakin screamed._

" _So how can I trust myself?" Ahsoka said in an ominous voice._

" _No!" Anakin said._

" _This isn't about you…" Ahsoka said._

" _NO!" Anakin said._

" _I know…" Ahsoka said._

Anakin jolted awake. He was back with Padme in their apartment on Coruscant. Padme must have woken him up.

"What happened?" Padme asked.

"I had the Ahsoka dream again…" Anakin replied.

"I miss her too. Maybe you could talk about it with Master Yoda." Padme said.

"I'll try that." Anakin said before falling back to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin walked through the temple until he reached Master Yoda's doors. He could sense the old Jedi Master in there.

He was about to knock when he heard a voice say, "Come in, you may."

He opened the door and looked around. Same as it had always been.

"You may sit Skywalker." Yoda said.

He sat down and then began, "Master Yoda… I have a confession but first let me get to my dream that I had last night."

"Go on, you can." Yoda said interested in what the young Jedi had to say.

"Last night. I had a dream… It was about Ahsoka. It was all her final words she said to me."

"The force… Telling you something it may be." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda… I think it is telling me to find her." Anakin said.

"Sense the truth in your words I do, approve your mission I do." Master Yoda said.

"Really? Thank you Master. Also about the confession…" Anakin said.

"Hear this confession, I would like too." Master Yoda said.

"I am married…. To Chancellor Amidala. We are expecting a child in a few months. I can explain-." Master Yoda cut him off.

"Explain nothing, know it has helped you, I do." Master Yoda said.

"So you're ok with my marriage?" Anakin asked.

"Helped you defeat the Sith Lord, it did. Ok with it I am, ok with the council is not." Master Yoda said.

"Yes actually it did and I understand I guess." Anakin said.

"A rule change, you want then?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master." Anakin said.

"Take it to the council today, we will. In the meantime, Master Kenobi, home today he will be. Tell him all of what has happened, blow his mind it will. Record it, your Holocamm will." Master Yoda said as he started to laugh a little.

"You asked the expert Master!" Anakin said smiling as he walked out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan got off the cruiser. He smiled as Obi-Wan looked up at him.

"I must report to Chancellor Palpatine. Would you like to go with me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No and Master Windu assassinated him." Anakin said.

"What! Surely Master Windu will get the death sentence. What was he thinking?!" Obi-Wan asked.

"Palpatine was a Sith Lord." Anakin said.

"WHAT?!" Obi-Wan was starting to go insane and this made Anakin laugh.

"So who's the Chancellor now?!" Obi-Wan asked.

"Chancellor Skywalker." Anakin said.

"I didn't know a Jedi could be a Chancellor too." Obi-Wan said. His head was about to spin he was so confused.

"No my wife is Chancellor." Anakin said.

"You're going to get expelled!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"No I'm not. Master Yoda was fine with it." Anakin said.

"What did I miss?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A week…" Anakin said messing with him.

"Fucking missions." Obi-Wan said out loud.

"Anything else you need to know?" Anakin asked.

"Who's your wife?" Obi-Wan asked afraid to know.

"Padme Amidala." Anakin said smiling.

"Well at least I know there is one Skywalker that isn't insane." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah but there is another one coming." Anakin said.

"What?" Obi-Wan said nervously.

"We're expecting a kid in a few months."

"I don't know whether I should be happy or scared." Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe both." Anakin said.

"Well come on… Let's go up to the council. I can report to Chancellor Amidala/Skywalker later." Obi-Wan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived in the council and Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the center.

"I take it your mission was successful?" Mace Windu asked.

"Yes. I turned him into spare parts. I was also surprised by him." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll show you all a video that will reveal a confession I have and then Master Yoda approved a debate about the topic." Anakin said as he started the video.

" _I must report to Chancellor Palpatine. Would you like to go with me?" Obi-Wan asked._

" _No and Master Windu assassinated him." Anakin said._

" _What! Surely Master Windu will get the death sentence. What was he thinking?!" Obi-Wan asked._

" _Palpatine was a Sith Lord." Anakin said._

" _WHAT?!" Obi-Wan was starting to go insane and this made Anakin laugh._

" _So who's the Chancellor now?!" Obi-Wan asked._

" _Chancellor Skywalker." Anakin said._

Everyone was confused for a second. Yoda just smiled.

" _I didn't know a Jedi could be a Chancellor too." Obi-Wan said. His head was about to spin he was so confused._

" _No my wife is Chancellor." Anakin said._

Everyone gasped and looked at Anakin like he had three heads.

" _You're going to get expelled!" Obi-Wan yelled._

" _No I'm not. Master Yoda was fine with it." Anakin said._

" _What did I miss?" Obi-Wan asked._

" _A week…" Anakin said messing with him._

" _Fucking missions." Obi-Wan said out loud._

Everyone laughed a little.

" _Anything else you need to know?" Anakin asked._

" _Who's your wife?" Obi-Wan asked afraid to know._

" _Padme Amidala." Anakin said smiling._

"At least we know he has good tastes." Shaak Ti said.

" _Well at least I know there is one Skywalker that isn't insane." Obi-Wan said._

"Damn right." Mace Windu mumbled causing a few others to laugh.

" _Yeah but there is another one coming." Anakin said._

" _What?" Obi-Wan said nervously._

" _We're expecting a kid in a few months."_

"Oh force." Mace Windu said.

" _I don't know whether I should be happy or scared." Obi-Wan said._

Everyone started laughing even though this was supposed to be serious.

" _Maybe both." Anakin said._

" _Well come on… Let's go up to the council. I can report to Chancellor Amidala/Skywalker later." Obi-Wan said._

After the video ended Mace Windu exploded, "Skywalker! What the hell are you thinking! You know marriage is against the rules! You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"

"Actually no. Master Yoda approved a council debate." Anakin said.

"Whatever." Mace Windu said.

"Now I will begin. Remember back before the First Battle of Geonosis how I wasn't as good with my skills as after. Well I conclude having a marriage actually improved my strength and ability. Also we Jedi have no emotion. We are supposed to be kind but without compassion there is no kindness."

"But it is the rule! Mace Windu said.

"Rules can change. Also remind me why I did not fall to the darkside? Because Padme would have hated me for it. It would have ruined my life. I am willing to accept any punishment for it but just know that my family is just as important to me as the order." Anakin said.

"I agree with him," Obi-Wan said standing up and putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "when I loved Siri Tachi and then Satine Kryze, my abilities were far stronger than usual." Obi-Wan said.

"I can confess I was attached to little 'Soka. She was like a daughter to me and probably Skywalker too, I always thought I could take on the whole Separatist alliance when she was with me." Plo Koon said.

"She was a daughter to me." Anakin said sadly.

"Ok everyone I see your point but let us not forget Revan. Fell in love and fell to the darkside and almost destroyed the whole order and the force itself." Mace Windu said.

"Let us not forget Master Windu that Revan didn't fall because of a love ones involvement but because the Sith Emperor tempted him. There was no way he could resist." Shaak Ti said.

"Well, it is still against the Jedi Code." Mace Windu said obviously running out of ideas.

"A big decision, this order must make. Sleep on it, we should. In the meantime, find Ahsoka, Skywalker and Kenobi will." Yoda said.

"And after we find her we will come back to the vote." Anakin said.

"Right." Master Windu said knowing he would never win this fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin came out of hyperspace near the planet that Ahsoka was most likely going to be. Shili. It was her home planet and she didn't have anywhere else to go in Anakin's opinion.

"I do hope your right about Ahsoka being here." Obi-Wan said as he prepared to land on the planet.

They landed in a landing dock in Corvala, the capital of Shili. It was a busy city. Of course it wasn't as Coruscant but it was big for an Expansion Region world.

"Welcome to Shili Master Jedi." A female Togruta said as they came off the ship.

"Thank you. We are looking for a former Jedi and would like some assistance from the Togrutan government. Is there anyone who could help us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The immigration office is over there and the tribal communications building is the building next to it." The Togrutan said.

"Thank you very much." Obi-Wan said as he gave her a few credits as a tip and walked towards the immigration building.

"I hope she's on Shili." Anakin said as they walked into the office.

"Greetings Master Jedi," A Male Togrutan said, "How may I be of service?"

"We are looking for a former Jedi and we need to know if she's here on Shili." Obi-Wan said.

"What's the name?" The Togrutan asked.

"Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said really quickly.

"Ah yes. Ahsoka Tano. She was a hero during the Clone Wars and as I heard wrongly accused of a bombing and murder." The Togrutan said.

"Yes." Anakin said remembering it like it was yesterday.

"I'll run her name through the system." The Togrutan said.

Anakin watched as the Togrutan stared at the records coming up.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi. She didn't come here. Perhaps she's on another planet. There is no way she could get through the scanners." The Togruta said.

"Thank you very much for the help." Obi-Wan said placing a credit on the table and leaving.

"So now what? She's not here and we'll never see her again!" Anakin said angrily.

"Calm down Anakin. Is there anywhere else she could be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know… Wait a second! We're leaving for Onderon!" Anakin said as he ran towards the ship.

"Onderon? Why Onderon?" Obi-Wan asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **I'm sure we all know why she is on Onderon. Anyways any suggestions are great as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lighter Ending chapter 4! Anakin and Obi-Wan are off to Onderon to find Ahsoka. Is Ahsoka on Onderon?**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Onderon was approaching fast. Anakin for the first time in a long time meditated. Maybe it could help him know where Ahsoka was. He suspected she had a crush on Lux Bonteri. He was currently on Onderon because he hadn't moved to Coruscant yet and he was representing his people over the Holocomm.

"Anakin. Why are we going to Onderon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ahsoka had a crush on Lux Bonteri. She loves him a lot so I thought maybe she is here." Anakin said.

"I see." Obi-Wan said.

They landed in Iziz, the capital of Onderon. It was a little busy but not too crowded so they walked towards the Bonteri residence.

"This kid has a nice mansion." Obi-Wan said as they walked through the gates and onto the steps.

Anakin rang the buzzer. He waited for a response.

"Name and business here immediately." A voice recording said.

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. We would like to talk to Senator Bonteri." Anakin said.

The door opened revealing Lux in his casual clothes. "Hello Master Jedi."

"Hello Lux. It's good to see you again." Obi-Wan said.

"Come in, please." Lux said.

They walked over to the couch and sat down. One of the maids brought them in some water.

"So what can I do for you two?" Lux said.

"We feel terrible about how Ahsoka was treated and we would really like to talk to her." Anakin said.

Lux frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

This made Anakin angry but he kept himself from an outburst because he didn't want to hurt his chances at finding Ahsoka.

"Lux. We need to know where Ahsoka is. We just want to talk to her." Obi-Wan said.

"Fine! But don't give her shit like the rest of the order did." Lux said as he walked towards a door. He put in a code and it opened revealing a turbolift.

"She is upset but to be honest with you all she misses the order but she didn't think you guys would accept her back so she stays here with me," Lux paused as if thinking about something, "we're dating too so I don't think you'll accept her back."

"I'm married to Chancellor Amidala and the Jedi are debating on the topic of dating and marriage and kids and stuff right now but it looks like it will all be allowed." Anakin said.

"That's great! Now I can move to Coruscant and we can date and stuuf!" Lux said.

The turbolift doors opened and Ahsoka was sitting there with her lightsabers in her hand.

"Ahsoka I brought some visitors." Lux said.

"Master Kenobi, Skyguy." Ahsoka said smiling a little.

"Hey snips. How's it going?" Anakin asked.

"Good." Ahsoka said.

"Say. How'd you get your lightsabers back?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I snuck into the temple and grabbed them from a storage closet." Lux said.

"Well that's alarming." Obi-Wan said laughing.

"Ahsoka. We would like you to come back to the order." Anakin said.

"But I'm dating Lux." Ahsoka said remembering the attachments rule.

"I'm married to Padme and the council is going to abolish the no attachments rule…. Hopefully." Anakin said.

"Wait. Senator Amidala?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep." Anakin said.

"I knew it! I knew you two had a relationship of that kind!" Ahsoka said.

"Was it that obvious?" Anakin asked rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Well… Yeah." Ahsoka said.

"So snips. Do you want to come back?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know… I'm having a good time on Onderon and I like the lifestyle. I guess I miss the action but…" Ahsoka said trying to think of what to do.

"Ahsoka. If you want to go back I'll just get a first class apartment on Coruscant and you can even live with me." Lux said.

"But you have it great out here Lux." Ahsoka said.

"I have to move anyways I was just waiting to see what you wanted to do." Lux said putting his arm around the Ahsoka. He really felt Ahsoka would like to be a Jedi again and that it was in her best interest.

This was just what Ahsoka wanted. She had sorted it out in her head months earlier that she wanted to be a Jedi but something was stopping her. It wasn't the force, it was her emotions. She wasn't confident or sure of what she should do. The path of the Jedi Order seemed like the most logical. She could always quit if she didn't like it.

"Any room on your ship for me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes my young Padawan. There is." Anakin said smiling. He took her Padawan braid out of her pocket and handed it to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka woke up on the ship. She was next to Lux who had decided to come along and see his apartment. He had already bought an apartment but didn't want to rush Ahsoka to a decision.

"Lux?" Ahsoka asked wondering if he was awake.

"Yes Ahsoka?" Lux replied.

"I love you." Ahsoka said putting a hand on him.

"I love you too Ahsoka." Lux said.

Ahsoka laid there for what seemed like an hour. She finally got up and went out to the cockpit.

"Good morning Ahsoka. You'll be happy to know we are approaching Coruscant." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Great…" Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin walked into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat. He flipped and pushed some controls and then steered the ship towards where the temple is.

"Ahsoka. I want you to know that whatever goes down in that temple. We've got your back. If someone says something that upsets you I will have a talk with them." Anakin said.

"Thanks master but the only person I'm fearing is Master Windu." Ahsoka said as she gulped.

"Doesn't everyone." Obi-Wan said as if he was annoyed.

They landed on the landing platform and exited the ship. They were escorted off the ship by a group of Clones.

"Good to see you back Commander." A clone said.

"Thanks Rex." Ahsoka noticing Rex was right beside her.

A lady was coming out to meet them. Ahsoka squinted and realized it was Padme. As she got closer Ahsoka walked towards her.

"Ahsoka come here!" Padme said laughing as the two hugged each other.

Anakin bent down and kissed Padme on the lips. He was so happy to see his wife again.

"I'm so glad you returned Ahsoka." Padme said.

"I am too. But look at you! Chancellor huh. Am I going to have to call you 'Your Excellency' now?" Ahsoka said jokingly.

"No. I hate formalities, unless it's Jar Jar." Padme said rolling her eyes and laughing when the others smiled.

"Padme it looks like you're travelling. Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"Peace negotiations are taking place on Alderaan so I have to go their right away. Also Obi-Wan is coming with me as my escort and he will be the third party in the negotiations… I guess." Padme said.

"Sounds good to me." Obi-Wan said as he walked away with Padme.

"Uh sir. Are you married to the chancellor?" Rex asked.

"Yep." Anakin said.

"You got to give me some tips sometime." Rex said elbowing him a little.

"Don't worry. Your efforts in the war will give you enough tips to pick up a celebrity." Anakin said laughing.

"I like the sound of that." Rex said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin and Ahsoka were up in the council chambers. They were re-admitting Ahsoka into the Jedi Order.

"We are happy you came back Little 'Soka." Plo Koon said.

"As am I Master Plo." Ahsoka said.

"We will re-admit you as if we are giving you a new rank." Mace Windu said.

Ahsoka kneeled down in front of Master Yoda. She could see him smile and suspected he was up to something.

"Ahsoka Tano, re-admitted you are. Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic." Yoda said slashing off her Padawan braid with his lightsaber.

"What?" Ahsoka said half questioning half in shock.

"Your trial was actually a Jedi trial." Mace Windu said.

"I don't quite understand." Ahsoka said.

"It tested your trust and emotional stability." Mace Windu said.

"That's not a trial. That's being wrongfully accused!" Ahsoka said glaring at Mace Windu.

"Don't talk to-." Mace began.

"Don't yell at her!" Anakin said to Mace Windu.

"Why?" Mace said as he glared at Skywalker.

"Because all you do is yell and scold. Maybe you could be happy for once like the rest of us." Anakin said as calm as ever.

"My apologies Knight Tano." Mace said to Ahsoka and then glared at Anakin.

"Dismissed you are Knight Tano. Take Skywalker's room you may, moved in with his wife, he has." Yoda said.

"Thank you master." Ahsoka said as she walked out.

Once the doors were closed they began the debate.

"Before this debate begins I would like to remind everyone that we are all Jedi and this needs to stay civilized." Shaak Ti said.

"Ok. Marriage. Something the Jedi Council has long outlawed. Marriage is against the code for a reason." Mace Windu said.

"And what is the reason Master Windu?" Anakin asked.

"Our founders knew." Mace Windu replied.

"Master Windu you are putting up a pretty weak argument." Anakin said.

"Well Skywalker what material do you have?" Mace Windu asked.

"My love for Padme kept me from turning to the dark side." Anakin said.

"There's no proof." Mace Windu replied.

"Search your feelings. You know I'm telling the truth." Anakin said.

"An argument, anyone else have?" Yoda asked.

Nobody said a word.

"Allowed, Marriage is." Yoda said.

Mace Windu stood up and walked over to Anakin. Anakin stood up and looked the Jedi Master in the eyes. What came next surprised everyone, Mace Windu shook Anakin's hand and then walked back to his seat.

"Shall we begin the rules of marriage?" Anakin asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **I'm sorry for how long this took. I had lax and other stuff going on so I couldn't write much but I hope you enjoyed. Tomorrow they will set the rules of marriage which explains what they can and can't do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Lighter Ending chapter 5! First off I am so sorry for the wait! My grades in school are a little down so I have been running from class to class improving my grade and I've had to type a lot of stuff! Don't worry though, I haven' forgotten about this story.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin waited for someone to speak. When nobody did he spoke up.

"I'm going to say that I think having kids should be allowed." Anakin said looking around at everyone in the room.

"I don't have any objections. The more Jedi we have the better." Mace Windu said. All Mace Windu cared about was the order… It really bothered Anakin.

The other Jedi in the room nodded.

"Is dating among the younglings allowed?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Interesting, that question is." Yoda said.

"They need to be able to understand what dating is about. Most Jedi by the time they are ten know what it's really about." Anakin said.

"Ten is really young." Plo Koon said.

"Ten year old Jedi are as mature as a fifteen year old non-Jedi." Anakin countered.

"A point, he has." Yoda said.

"Now to have kids. The mother has to be over eighteen and the father over sixteen." Anakin said.

"Why does the father get to be young?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Because the mother will take more care of the child than the father would. Plus she has to endure the pain of having birth which isn't easy for a young person of any species." Anakin said.

"That's reasonable." Shaak Ti said.

"Seeing the way you have acted the past few days," Mace Windu began, "although I don't agree with you. I think you are ready to become a Jedi Master."

"Agree with Master Windu I do, a Jedi Master you now are." Yoda said.

"Thank you Masters." Anakin said.

"I think we have the rules all set then. If we run into a problem we will discuss it." Shaak Ti said.

"Sounds good. I will go talk to the younglings about this new rule." Anakin said.

"On whose authority?" Mace Windu asked.

"My own. I am the relationships expert after all." Anakin said.

"You never fail to annoy me Skywalker." Mace Windu said.

"It's a profession Master Windu." Anakin said smiling before leaving the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Petro was sitting in his room when Katooni ran in. "Petro!"

"What?"

"The High Council is expected to make a big announcement." Katooni said.

"Your point?"

"We need to go to the commons." Katooni replied.

"This better be good." Petro said.

"I have a feeling it will be." Katooni said.

They walked down together to the commons where they met up with the rest of their clan and sat down on the floor. They saw Anakin Skywalker talking to the various Jedi in charge of the clans. Petro wondered why Master Yoda or Windu weren't giving big news. He could sense the same confusion in Katooni but didn't say anything.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Anakin said into the commons speaker system.

All the younglings went quite after ten or so seconds and looked at the young master. Anakin looked at the younglings and smiled once he knew they were listening.

"The Jedi Council has an announcement. For centuries the attachments rule as kept us from getting married. Now times have changed, we can't be as emotionless as the Jedi of old were. I am here to announce that marriage, having kids, and dating is now allowed by the Jedi. The rules are simple. Kids over ten are allowed to date and in order to have kids the mother must be over eighteen and the father over sixteen. Any questions?" Anakin asked.

A young Twi'lek raised her hand. Petro rolled his eyes. She was a hardcore feminist. Petro didn't ever have a problem with feminists but she was definitely a problem.

"Why can't girl have kids when there sixteen!" She said in an annoyed voice.

"Women will have to take care of the child more and the side of effects of pregnancy and the pain of birth may be too much for sixteen and seventeen year olds to handle. The fact that everyone here is a Jedi is the only reason we didn't make it Twenty-One." Anakin replied.

"Oh ok." The Twi'lek said realizing it wasn't sexist.

A human male raised his hand. Anakin nodded for him to speak.

"What happens if you have a kid that isn't force sensitive?"

"That's a good question. The only way the child wouldn't be force sensitive is if you marry someone who isn't force sensitive but they will have to live in an apartment with your wife who isn't force sensitive. If you get married you won't live in the temple anyways and if you have a Padawan they will live in the apartment." Anakin replied.

"I see."

A Male Rodian raised his hand. "What's the age limit for marriage?"

"Sixteen. We didn't come up with that but since I'm the attachments advisory thingy I suggest sixteen.

"Any other questions?" Anakin asked.

Nobody raised their hands. It was dead silence for a few seconds. "Alrighty then. You guys are free to going back to your business."

Petro and Katooni got up and walked back up to their clan's quarters. Once they went inside they saw everyone gathered in a circle. Ganodi got up to greet them.

"Did you guys hear that? Attachments are allowed!" Ganodi said smiling as best a Rodian can smile.

"Yeah I- We heard." Petro said looking at Katooni and blushing a little.

"Katooni come here for a second." Ganodi said leading her away from the rest of the people in the room. "Do you like Petro?"

"Well… Uh… Yeah. I do." Katooni said a little embarrassed.

"I don't know much about the human race but it seems like he likes you." Ganodi said.

"Does he really?!" Katooni asked excitedly.

"Yeah! He does! I can even ask Gungi." Ganodi said.

"If you think it's that obvious than I'll talk to him about it." Katooni said.

"No. Make him talk to you about it." Ganodi said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Petro watched as Ganodi led Katooni over to the corner of the room. He was dazed until he heard a roar and turned to see Gungi.

"*Roars* (You know she likes you)."

"No she doesn't." Petro said sadly.

"*Roars* (Your right, she doesn't like you. She loves you)."

"How do you know?" Petro asked.

"*Roars* (I can hear the girls conversation. You should go talk to her. It's what she wants)."

"Fine. I'll see what happens." Petro said.

Petro walked over to where Katooni was and tapped her on the shoulder. He saw Ganodi smiling and knew Gungi was probably right.

"Hey." Katooni said star struck that Petro had come to her almost a few seconds after Ganodi said he would.

"Do you want to go talk outside?" Petro asked.

"Yeah." Katooni said.

The two walked outside into the hallway and leaned against the wall. Katooni was a little nervous.

"Gungi said he thinks you have a crush on me." Petro said smiling.

"That's what Ganodi said but she said you have a crush on me." Katooni said.

"Well now I know that Ganodi is honest." Petro said smiling at Katooni and putting an arm around her.

"Well who ever said Gungi was a liar." Katooni said as she looked at Petro.

"You know we're older than ten." Petro said in a flirtatious way.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Katooni asked.

"Yes I am." Petro said.'

"I'm fine with that." Katooni said.

Petro felt his head moving in and within seconds he found himself kissing Katooni. Something he imagined would never happen to him.

Katooni's mind was racing. Would she have a story to tell Ganodi! She didn't want to pull away. This was the best moment of her life. Something in the force told her to pull away. She obeyed and somehow she pulled away the same time as Petro. The force knew what it was doing.

"That was the best moment of my life." Petro said.

"Same." Katooni said.

"Shall we go back into the dorm?" Petro asked.

"Yes." Katooni said smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **How'd you guys like the whole Petro and Katooni thing? Would you guys like to see any other Jedi together? If so who? I am open to all suggestions and if there is any way I can make this story more epic please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Lighter Ending chapter 6! A follower called Zanondalf1992 suggested an idea. He suggested that I should make Tarkin the new villain and I'm going to take him up on that advice. But first I'm going to do the peace negotiations with the Separatists.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Padme was sitting in a room filled with Separatist Senators. She was accompanied by Obi-Wan, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Riyo Chuchi, and Lux Bonteri had met them there. They had just started the negotiations but it didn't seem like anything was going to get done. It was her turn to speak and she wasn't going to speak words of encouragement she had a better strategy. She was going to ask the Separatist what terms they'd accept for peace.

"Alright. I want peace just as much as everyone else here. What will you guys accept as terms for peace?" Padme asked.

"Independence from the Republic!" A Twi'lek shouted as he stood up and pounded his fist on the table.

"I cannot accept that." Padme said.

"The Republic is corrupt!" A human female said.

"Your government was run by a Sith Lord. You guys didn't even have a say in anything. Who's more corrupt, the Republic or the Separatist run by the Sith?" Obi-Wan said.

"The Jedi is right," A Male Tholothian began, "the Sith are the face of evil. Dooku was full of lies."

"We're going to take a vote," The Tholothian began, "all in favor raise your hand."

Most of the hands raised and Padme was satisfied. She put re-integration into the Republic on the list. This was still going to take a long time.

"Once this treaty is signed you will give up your emergency powers." The Tholothian said.

"I agree to that as long as you all give up the droid codes." Padme said.

"It will be done. Put it on the list." The Tholothian said.

"Who made you in charge?" The Twi'lek asked.

"Nobody but nobody has any objections either." The Tholothian said.

The Twi'lek exploded with anger and jumped onto the Tholothian. Before he could score a punch Obi-Wan had used the force to levitate him back to his seat.

"Thank you Master Jedi." The Tholothian said wiping some of the dust off of his cloak.

"Would everyone else here agree to kick him out of parliament?" A human female asked.

Nobody had any objections and two Commando droids led him out of the room.

"Speaking of Commando Droids. I would like to use Commando Droids as guards in prisons." Padme said.

"And also they could be used to train Jedi." Obi-Wan added.

"As long as they aren't wasted I think everyone here is fine with that." The Tholothian said.

"Our battle droids could be used in cleanup efforts across the galaxy." A human male said.

"Are you getting this down Bail?" Padme asked.

"Yep I'm getting it down now." Bail answered.

"Let us combine our fleets. Our ships could be used as ships patrolling the outer rim." The human male said. Padme thought this guy should have gone down a military career.

"Sounds good." Padme said.

"Chancellor, we're getting a call from Coruscant." Riyo Chuchi said.

"Put it through." Padme answered.

A HoloImage of the Jedi Council appeared. She saw the whole council including her husband sitting in the council room.

"Good morning everyone. What can I do for you?" Padme said.

"Padme. We were talking about the situation on Mandalore. We can no longer ignore it. We would appreciate it if you used your emergency powers to authorize an invasion of Mandalore." Anakin said.

"The Jedi Master is right. That crazy night brother Zabrak thing or whatever he is has been a big problem to the Separatists too. We captured him at one point but he got away." The Tholothian said.

"I approve but we must plan carefully." Padme said.

"Sounds good. We will wait for your return." Anakin said as the Holocomm ended.

"We will bring this back to the Separatist Parliament on Raxus. We will contact you for the results. Thank you for having us Chancellor." The Tholothian said as he walked over and shook Padme's hand and the rest of the Republic senators.

"No thank you for coming. This all wouldn't have been possible without you guys." Padme said.

The Separatists walked out of the building followed by the Republic senators and Chancellor Amidala. This was easier than expected and the senators got a lot more cooperative in the later parts but still. Would this be approved by the Separatist Parliament?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Petro and Katooni were walking around the halls of the temple. They got bored in their dorms so Katooni came up with the idea to take a walk so they could talk and be alone together.

"You're so beautiful." Petro said as he reached over and touched her hair a little.

"Thanks. You're the only guy I can talk to. I never talk to anyone besides you and Ganodi. I don't talk to Byph and Gungi about my personal life too much." Katooni said.

"I only talk to Gungi. Byph just doesn't understand. He is more focused on becoming a good Jedi than his social life." Petro said.

The two stopped and looked out the window. The sun was setting on Coruscant.

"You're still more beautiful than that sunset." Petro said.

"You are so adorable." Katooni said smiling and laughing at him.

Petro and Katooni leaned their heads in and started kissing each other. They had had a couple make out sessions in the last few days and for Katooni it kept getting better.

"Look at the cute young couple." A voice said.

Petro and Katooni broke away and looked towards where the voice came from.

"AHSOKA!" Katooni screamed. Petro and Katooni ran towards her and hugged her.

"I thought you were expelled?" Petro said confused.

"Anakin and Obi-Wan got permission from the Jedi Council to invite me back and I accepted." Ahsoka said. They had finally stopped hugging each other.

Katooni started to cry. "I can't believe your back. I missed you so much!"

"Shhhh. Don't worry I'm here." Ahsoka said hugging her again.

Petro was just speechless. He wasn't going to cry, he had to be manly so he just stood there watching Ahsoka and Katooni hug each other.

"Hey Ahsoka. We're graduating to Padawans soon. We just need a master to pick us. I was thinking, I think you would be perfect for Katooni and I would be perfect for Master Skywalker. Could you talk to him about it?" Petro asked.

"Yeah I'll say something to him." Ahsoka said as she let go of Katooni.

"Petro you know-." Petro cut her off.

"I know the rules but the force is telling me we need to have them. I need to have him!" Petro said.

"Katooni. Petro and Anakin are both reckless. They are perfect for each other." Ahsoka said giggling a little.

"I guess so." Katooni said smiling a little.

"Plus I'm a damn good pilot for my age. Not as good as Master Skywalker when he was my age. Master Skywalker was a better pilot when he was nine. I heard some rumors from the Jedi teachers that he blew up a droid control ship when he was nine." Petro said in amazement.

"It's true. You can even ask Pad- I mean Chancellor Skywalker. She took part in that battle. She was queen at the time of the Battle of Naboo." Ahsoka said.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Petro said.

"I can actually go talk to Anakin right now. He's in the Room of a Thousand Fountains meditating." Ahsoka said.

"Since when did Master Skywalker meditate?" Petro asked.

"A miracle right?" Ahsoka said sarcastically. "No. Ever since he killed Sidious he has meditated. He says that he matured a lot and that meditating actually helps him."

"I still don't see a point for meditation." Petro said.

"Don't worry. I don't either. Well I better go. Maybe we could get lunch somewhere once things settle down." Ahsoka said.

"Sure!" Katooni replied.

"Sounds good." Petro said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka saw Anakin meditating and sat down next to him waiting for him to notice her presence. She wasn't sitting there long though. Within seconds he opened his eyes.

"Hey snips. What can I do for you?" Anakin asked.

"Well. I want you to take another Padawan." Ahsoka said.

"No. That won't happen." Anakin said.

"Why not. You enjoyed me." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah but I failed you." Anakin said.

"You won't fail this time." Ahsoka said.

"Ok who is it?" Anakin asked.

"Petro. He's reckless, like you. He is interested in flying, like you. And he is in a relationship and probably going to get married. He is perfect for you, plus he is on the Jedi Guardian path." Ahsoka said.

"I'll think about it." Anakin said.

"No you'll do it." Ahsoka said.

"Excuse me?" Anakin said surprised that Ahsoka was giving him orders.

"The force is telling me you need to take him." Ahsoka said.

"Ok fine. But if I fail…" Anakin said.

"You won't." Ahsoka said.

"I'll watch him at the tests tomorrow. What's his testing time?" Anakin asked.

"14:00. Plus I'm planning on taking his girlfriend as an apprentice so I'll be there too." Ahsoka said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **What do you think of that? I would like ideas for who Obi-Wan should date and I would like to explore Rex and who he's going after. Anyways any ideas are welcome as they can improve the story so please feed me some ideas. I've bene thinking and would you rather see Tarkin and Maul working together or separately?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Lighter Ending chapter 7. So the Padawan exams are today. They may be called the initiate trails idk. Anyways Ahsoka and Anakin are going together.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka was walking up to the Padawan Exams. Here they would be tested with all sorts of stuff to see if they are ready for being a Padawan. She entered the room and saw Anakin sitting across the room. She looked towards the younglings and saw them whispering and pointing at Anakin. She went and sat down next to Anakin.

"Hey Snips." Anakin said.

"Petro is over there. He is by the Tholothian who I am thinking of taking as a Padawan." Ahsoka said pointing towards her former students in the back.

"I'll make sure to watch him." Anakin said.

First up was the blaster deflection test. Three remotes were in front of Petro and they started firing on him. Once the overseers knew he could handle three they activated two more.

"He's good." Anakin said.

"Think about how good he could be if he was taught by you." Ahsoka said.

Within time Petro got up to ten remotes on rapid fire before getting hit by a bolt. The remotes were de-activated instantly.

"I'm going to follow him through the exams. I'll talk to you later." Anakin said as he walked over to the dueling stage.

Anakin sat down on a bench by the sparing arena. Petro was paired up with another youngling and led to the zone.

"Begin." An instructor said and they drew their lightsabers. Petro drew his faster and caught his partner off guard. His partner tried to keep up but Petro destroyed him. Within a minute Petro had him beat.

Petro was next led towards a zone with a big weight. Petro was instructed to lift it with the force. He got it up to ten feet but then lost control and dropped it. Anakin had to admit that he was impressed.

Petro was led into a room with a Jedi Starfighter. Anakin noticed it didn't have engines. He figured this was the flight simulator mode.

"Alright Petro I'm going to act as your guide for this test. You're a general and you may have authority over the people on the bridge but you still need to listen to them. You will act as if I am at a lower rank then you. Understand?" A lady said over the microphone. She turned around and noticed Anakin and smiled. "He's our most promising pilot."

"Awesome!" Anakin said smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Petro was sitting in the Starfighter waiting for something to show up. He knew the controls as he had come down here to practice piloting. He couldn't see outside the fighter as the simulation was all around him. It looked so real yet it wasn't.

"Alright Petro I'm going to act as your guide for this test. You're a general and you may have authority over the people on the bridge but you still need to listen to them. You will act as if I am at a lower rank then you. Understand?" He heard a lady say into the headset he was wearing. He heard her say to someone that he was their most promising pilot and heard Master Skywalker's voice respond excitedly at the other end.

"You may lift off when ready." The lady said.

Petro fired up the ship and took off. Not literally but in the simulation.

"You will command some clones in this. You may refer to them as Clones if you need too. You are not only tested in the ability to fly but also your ability to command troops and keep them alive." The lady said.

"Understood. One question… How do you see what I'm doing if you can't see into the fighter?" Petro asked.

"What you see in the fighter is what we see on the big screen out here." The lady said.

"Ok." Petro said.

"General. We have a group of Droid Fighters inbound." The lady said.

"Clones. Engage them." Petro said as he led them into the group.

Petro shot down three fighters. He looked down at a pad and saw 'Kills: 3' and 'Enemies Remaining: 7'.

"Circle around." Petro said. The Clones followed him.

They made another pass and Petro shot down five but got hit once. Luckily he had some pretty good shields that were only brought down to ninety percent.

"Wave 1 complete. General we have some more fighters inbound. I estimate around twenty. Reinforcements will be here in a minute to help us. Let's try to take out as many as possible."

"Good idea. Clones fire from long range and engage the enemy." Petro said. They had taken out seven of the fighters by the time they were on top of each other. Petro noticed he had lost a Clone. Not too bad in his opinion but he figured he'd better minimize the causalities.

"General. Three Separatist flagships have come out of hyperspace. What are your orders?" The lady asked.

Petro noticed that they had only one flagship. Not good odds. "When will reinforcements arrive?" Petro asked.

"A few seconds but that only consists of two attack shuttles." The lady said.

"Do we have bombers?" Petro asked.

"We have thirty on standby." The lady said.

"How many can be deployed in the next five minutes?" Petro asked.

"Fifty." The lady replied.

"Deploy them as soon as possible and tell them to target the far left flagship. We will take care of the fighters and I want you to bombard the flagships until the bombers are deployed. Hold your fire until they are out of the way and bombard the flagship on the right. The center flagship will fall to the bombers once the left and right are destroyed." Petro said.

"Executing orders now." The lady said.

Thirty bombers poured out of the flagship and headed for the flagship on the left. Petro flew around and shot at the fighters. Only five fighters were left but he had already lost three clones. Clones finish up the fighters. I'm going to escort the bombers. Once all the fighters are destroyed go to where the bombers are." Petro said into the mic.

Petro flew over to the bombers and shot at the fighters engaging the bombers. He kept circling around the bombers and shooting at the fighters. He looked at the top of his screen. It said 'Kills: 47'.

"General. Intelligence says Separatist reinforcements will be here in five minutes. We must take out the flagships." The lady said.

"I'm working on it." Petro said. The bombers arrived at the flagship and dropped bombs on every part of the ship. They got to the bridge and bombed that too blowing up the ship and taking it out. He turned towards the center ship and saw twenty bombers starting to bomb it and the ship that was on the right blow up.

"Bombs away." Petro said as they went over the bridge.

The three flagships were destroyed and were removed from the simulation. Petro saw a ginormous ship come out of hyperspace.

"Unknown Separatist ship has come out of hyperspace." The lady said.

It surprisingly turned its side towards them. Petro was very confused at this point but flew towards it.

"Fighters get back to the ship. Bombers follow me." Petro said.

"General, a sudden increase in energy in the ship has been noticed." The lady said.

"It's probably there engines." Petro said.

"Perhaps." The lady said.

Suddenly a big ion ray was flying towards Petro. "Take evasive action." Petro yelled.

The Republic cruiser flew to the side. Petro got up and over the ray and watched it go towards the ship. "General. You are on your own. We have no hope of surviving."

Petro watched as the separatist fired and destroyed the cruiser. "Follow me. We are going to destroy this thing."

Petro flew towards the ship but noticed their guns were too strong. His shields were knocked from ninety percent to forty percent within seconds.

"We must retreat. We can't beat this thing." Petro said.

The cockpit flew open and Petro unstrapped himself. He jumped out and was met by what must have been his guide and Master Skywalker.

"That was really impressive Petro. I am even more impressed that you ordered a retreat." Anakin said.

"Yeah… What was that ship anyways?" Petro asked.

"It is called the Malevolence. I had to destroy it early in the war. I damaged it with a bomber squad and it started to retreat but my wife got stuck in there so I had to rescue her and I rigged the hyper drive to fly into a planet. I didn't expect you to even get close to it though." Anakin said.

"I didn't either." Petro said.

"How many more tests does he have?" Anakin asked.

"Well unless he gets picked he has maybe three more." The lady said.

"Ok Petro we're going to the council." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin arrived with Petro to the council. There was barely anyone there. Master Yoda, Master Ti, and Master Plo were the only ones there.

"A good morning, I bid you Master Skywalker." Yoda said.

"Good morning Masters." Anakin said.

"What did Petro do this time?" Shaak Ti said.

Anakin smiled at Petro. "You get that too?"

"Why it's my specialty." Petro said.

"Wait. Don't tell me you are taking him as your Padawan." Shaak Ti said in fear.

"Masters I would like to take Petro as my Padawan learner." Anakin said.

"Shit." Shaak Ti said.

"A good idea, that is." Yoda said chuckling a little at the younger Jedi's protests.

"Are you kidding?" Shaak Ti said.

"Alike, those two are." Yoda said.

"You've got a point there." Shaak Ti said.

"Master Ti if I may speak. I think Master Skywalker could teach me a lot and I may even mature like Ahsoka did." Petro blurted out.

"Ahsoka did turn out great. You have a point there Padawan Petro." Shaak Ti said.

"Approve this the council does." Yoda said.

"Thank you master." Anakin said.

Anakin put his hands on Petro's shoulders.

"Anakin and Petro. Master and apprentice you now are. Serve each other and the force." Yoda said.

They both bowed and left the room. Once they got out of the room they started talking.

"So my young Padawan, you won't be living in the temple anymore. You're living with myself and my wife." Anakin said.

"Cool." Petro said.

"Gather your things. I'll get a speeder." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought. Also if you have an idea for the chapters to come please tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Lighter Ending chapter 8! This will start off with dinner the night Petro is chosen by Anakin and comes to his apartment. Also please follow my Instagram for updates on the story. Comment on one of my photos saying "Hey I read your fanfiction" or something and I'll start posting story sneak peeks and delays and stuff if I know people care.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Padme was followed by her guards. She unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in. She signaled to the guards that Anakin was home and they walked away. She looked over and saw a boy by Anakin watching the Holonet.

"Anakin I'm home." She yelled.

"Hey angel." Anakin said kissing Padme on the cheek.

"Is this a new Padawan?" Padme asked.

"Yeah." Anakin said a little scared at her reaction.

"And you didn't even tell me?" Padme said laughing at Anakin's scared face.

"Well. Ahsoka made me pick one today." Anakin said.

"Oh Ahsoka." Padme said laughing.

"Anyways Padme this is Petro." Anakin said.

"Hello Petro." Padme said smiling at the boy.

"Hello Chancellor Skywalker." He replied shyly.

"As long as you are under this roof you don't have to call me Chancellor Skywalker." Padme said smiling.

"Am I allowed to ask why?" Petro asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just don't like formalities." Padme said.

"Ok." Petro said.

"Anyways dinner will be ready in a little bit." Anakin said.

"Yum! Can't wait!" Petro said.

Petro and Padme sat down while Anakin went over to the kitchen to check on the food.

"What Jedi path did you choose?" Padme asked.

"Jedi Guardian." Petro answered shyly.

"Why is that?" Padme asked curiously.

"I don't know. I like being in the action and I find it fun to fight." Petro said in a little more comfortable voice.

"Anakin said the same thing yet, he doesn't like fighting to much anymore," Padme said, "he likes to duel and everything but he says he just wants a break."

"I guess I understand. When I saw General Grievous I was scared to death. I can't imagine what Count Dooku was like." Petro said.

"Anakin wasn't scared of Count Dooku he just… Was sick of all the death." Padme said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Petro said.

Anakin came back out with a tray it had some meat and vegetables. A standard Jedi Temple meal. Petro grabbed some meat and vegetables and dug in.

"Someone's hungry." Padme said laughing as she watched Petro eat the food.

"This is so good! Way better than the temples food!" Petro said.

"Anything but the temple food! Don't tell Master Yoda I said that though." Anakin said smiling.

"I won't." Petro said.

"Once we finish dinner I'll show you your room." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka and Katooni arrived at Ahsoka's apartment. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds of waiting were let in.

"Hey 'Soka." Lux said as stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Katooni was confused. Who was this guy?

"Katooni this is my boyfriend Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon. Lux this is Katooni my new Padawan." Ahsoka said introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Katooni. You can call me Lux if you want." Lux said.

"Oh uh it's good to meet you too Lux." Katooni said.

"Are we having dinner?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah I ordered a meal from Dex's. It should be here any second." Lux said.

From down the hall they heard laughing. "Have a good night ladies." A rough but friendly voice said. What turned the corner was a four armed being that Katooni had never seen before.

"Ahsoka it's great to see you again! You're living with Senator Bonteri now?" Dexter said as he hugged everyone and then looked at Katooni.

"Is this your Padawan?" Dexter asked.

"Yep." Ahsoka said.

"A friend of Ahsoka's is a friend of mine. You know, a Tholothian saved my life once but that's another story." Dexter said chuckling.

"You can always stay and eat with us Dex. We ordered enough for four people." Lux said.

"Thanks for the offer but I need to get back to work. It's supposed to get busy in a bit. I don't know if it's my good looks or my food that attracts the customers" Dex said playfully.

"It's both." Lux said chuckling a little.

"Well I'm going to leave you three be. Have a good one." Dex said waving and turning away and walking down the hall.

"No offense but he looks like the kind of species that would eat Jedi." Katooni said.

Ahsoka laughed. "I see where you get that. Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them."

"Doesn't Master Kenobi always say that?" Katooni asked.

"Why it's his catch phrase!" Ahsoka said smiling.

They all walked inside and sat down at the table ready to dig in. Everyone was hungry from the long day they all had.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Padme was sitting at her desk when she got a call. It had the area number of Raxus. She answered and the Tholothian that was at the peace negotiations appeared.

"Hello my friend. What news do you bring from Parliament?" Padme asked.

"Well for one. I have been elected Head of State of the Separatists. Two, my reign ended shortly because the peace treaty has been accepted by Parliament." He said.

"That stinks but at least we are at peace. What's your name anyways? We were never formally introduced." Padme said.

"Derek Nero." He said.

"Nice… Anyways we would be honored to have you at Coruscant for the invasion of Mandalore." Padme said.

"I would be honored to go." Derek said.

"So we'll see you in a few days. I will have my chosen commanders ready." Padme said.

"Yes and I will have the commando droids and B1 droids ready." Derek said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan walked into the Chancellors office. He saw Padme sitting at her desk. "Did you need me?"

"Oh yeah... I do. Do you know Bo-Katan's sisters Holocomm number?" Padme asked.

"With all due respect we don't work with terrorists." Obi-Wan said.

"She was a terrorist but she is now considered a freedom fighter. Plus you know you want to work with her." Padme said.

"You got me there." Obi-Wan said starting to enter in the number.

After a few minutes a figure appeared. She was in standard Mandalorian armor and had to blaster pistols on her utility belt. She took her helmet off and revealed red hair that went down to her shoulders. 'So this is the infamous Bo-Katan' Padme thought.

"Kenobi. Chancellor of the Republic… What do you guys want?" The women asked.

"I have authorized an invasion of Mandalore. Since the Sith are involved it gives the Republic a legal reason to invade. We wanted to inform you that we are invading soon and invite you to Coruscant for the planning stages of the invasion." Padme said.

"You're a little late." Bo-Katan replied.

"Look. We are trying to free your people." Obi-Wan said.

"My people?! My people? Since when are they my people." Bo-Katan asked.

"Well after Maul is defeated you are the only government on Mandalore so I guess you own the place." Obi-Wan said.

"No Republic control?" Bo asked confused.

"Well. We control the planet." Obi-Wan said.

"I want a free Mandalore." She said.

"I'll make a deal with you. You let us carry out our invasion and once Maul is dead, Mandalore is yours." Padme said.

"Deal." She said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Well what do you think of that chapter? I've decided that I'm not into writing another war so I'm going to make it a long battle for Mandalore. Please Review and follow my Instagram thewookieesroar**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Lighter Ending chapter 9! They will plan the Invasion of Mandalore and the battle of Mandalore will take place in this chapter.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Padme, Derek, Bo-Katan, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and some of the Republics best officers were in the room.

"Derek, Bo-Katan, these men in with the military coats are Admiral Tarkin, Admiral Yularen, and Admiral Ackbar. They will command the battle in space. The others, the Clones over here are Captain Rex and Commander Cody. They will be in charge of the ground assault as well as you," Padme said pointing at Bo-Katan, "General Skywalker and General Kenobi."

"Are main target should be the capital. Once we have the location the Jedi will go with their best troops and my squad and wreak havoc in Maul's palace." Bo-Katan said.

"That's hardly the way I would put it but if that's what you want to say then be my guest." Obi-Wan said scratching his beard.

"We will land our troops a little bit outside of the capital and then march on it. We will have a few fighter squads patrolling the air. Also the B1 Battle Droids will be on the other side stopping anyone who tries to escape the city." Anakin said.

"Anakin… I've been thinking, I think you should leave your Padawan behind. This is too dangerous." Obi-Wan said.

"But-." Anakin began.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said sharply.

"Oh alright." Anakin said.

"Admirals. We're only bringing three ships. Do you think you can handle it?" Anakin asked.

"I'm looking forward to it general." Admiral Tarkin said.

"So we are ready to leave then. Our final battle." Anakin said.

"A final battle indeed." Admiral Tarkin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Petro and Katooni were sitting outside the room where the battle plans were being made. Petro was so excited for the battle. A first taste of action was exciting. He saw his master walk out and ran out to him.

"Master-." Petro was cut off.

"Petro…. We've decided that you can't come. This is too dangerous and although you are a Padawan. You don't have the strength to fight a Sith Lord." Anakin said.

"What? That's not fair!" Petro said.

Anakin knew it was unfair. He understood Petro wasn't ready but he could at least be there. It would have been a great learning experience.

"Petro… It is for the best. You can spend the time with Katooni. She's not going either." Anakin said.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Petro said stomping off.

Petro was angry. He was looking forward to Mandalore. It was all taken away from him by some stupid plan.

"Petro!" Katooni called running after him.

"What?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"I can feel your anger! Stop it. Anger is a path to the dark side." Katooni said.

"I… I'm sorry." Petro said sitting down and releasing his anger into the force.

"I can ask Lux if you can stay that night with me." Katooni said.

"Who needs Mandalore?" Petro said smiling and hugging Katooni.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three days later. Anakin was in a gunship coming down to the surface of Mandalore. The gunship was dark and the only light source was a red light that was constantly on. They were met with no resistance and they met at the rendezvous point.

They exited the gunship and in front of him were Mandalorian Commandos. Some of the finest warriors in the galaxy. They hated Jedi but would rather side with the Jedi than be dominated by a Sith."

"Took you assholes awhile." Bo-Katan said.

"Sir. Do we really have to fight with her?" Rex said.

"Yes. I wasn't too thrilled myself." Anakin said.

Once all the gunships had landed Anakin lined them up in the exact formations and stood waiting for the other Jedi's approval. He looked at Obi-Wan and then at Ahsoka.

"Advance." Anakin yelled.

The Clones marched and you could hear their footsteps even against the grass. After about thirty minutes they were almost at the gates of the city when shots started firing.

"Snipers! Get over here!" Anakin yelled.

The snipers ran over and set up their guns and shot at the resistance outside the city.

"You guys are too slow." Bo-Katan said activating her jetpack and signaling to her squad to follow her.

They ran to keep up with her and they got into the city and found most of Maul's warriors had been taken care of.

"Now to the palace." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Admiral Yularen stood on the bridge of the _Resolute_. He was cold but that was the normal side effect of space. He had been getting good reports from the ground battle and it seemed Maul wasn't really organized.

He looked to his right and noticed Admiral Tarkin's ship was turning to face his. An unusual move but he guessed that Tarkin knew what he was doing. He would call just to make sure.

"Admiral Tarkin. May I ask why you are turning your ship towards mine?"

"I'm just teaching my men a few things. That's all." Admiral Tarkin said.

"Understood. Just don't forget the mission." Admiral Yularen said.

"I never will." Tarkin said.

"Admiral. We are being locked on by someone. It seems to be a ship but there is none in sight except for our own cruisers." A deckhand said from a control panel.

A sudden impact rocked the ship. The admiral looked up and didn't see anything but then looked to his left and saw Tarkin's ship firing on them. They had been betrayed.

"Contact Admiral Ackbar!" Admiral Yularen yelled.

Admiral Ackbar answered immediately. "Admiral Yularen. Why is Admiral Tarkin attacking you?"

"He is a traitor!" Admiral Yularen bellowed.

"We must destroy him." Admiral Ackbar said.

"I will contact General Skywalker." Admiral Yularen said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin was walking through the city. So far they had been met by little resistance and the people were glad to see them. Suddenly Anakin's Holocomm rang.

"General Skywalker," Admiral Yularen began, "we are under attack by General Tarkin's ship."

"What?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"General Tarkin is a traitor. He has almost destroyed my ship and Admiral Ackbar's despite us teaming up on him." Admiral Yularen said.

"Inform the Republic." Anakin said.

"I'm afraid I can't. They knocked out our long range communications." Admiral Yularen said.

"Admiral. Retreat and tell the Republic. We will be able to finish this on the ground." Anakin said.

"Understood General. May the force be with you."

"Sir. May I ask what happened?" Rex asked.

"Admiral Tarkin is a traitor. He fired on Admiral Yularen so I told them to retreat. We have no space support now." Anakin said.

"And we're stuck here?" Rex asked.

"Until we get help." Anakin said.

"Shit." Rex said.

"We have to carry through. Tarkin may be working with Maul, if we can stop them from getting together we can stop another war." Anakin said.

"The palace is just down the street." Anakin said.

Anakin saw Obi-Wan approaching him and told him about the situation.

"Why in the bloody hell would he join Maul?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know but we must get to Maul immediately." Anakin said.

They raced into the palace and were met by guards. They were easily shot down and they took the elevator to the throne room.

Maul was standing there looking out the window. They entered the room and it was like walking from Tatooine weather and into Hoth weather. It was like a black hole.

"Kenobi. I see you've brought your friends. I see you've found out you lost. Such a good Admiral that Tarkin is." Maul said.

"You'll never win Maul." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan saw what looked to be a shuttle coming down. It looked like an upside down Y and there were also these fighters that looked like an H zooming around. Suddenly Maul used the force to make the ceiling collapse. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka used the force and prevented it from falling on their heads but while they were distracted Maul had gotten onto the shuttle.

"Damnit! This was supposed to be easy!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Master calm-." Anakin was interrupted.

"Calm? Calm? He has a fleet up there! We can't be calm." Obi-Wan said.

"Why did he retreat? He could have killed us." Anakin said.

"That remains to be seen. Check that Holotable over there and see if it's working." Obi-Wan said.

Luckily it turned on. They entered in the Republics code and waited a second. "Kenobi. I see you checked the Holotable. You'll be happy to know I disabled any transmissions outside of the city. Good luck." Maul said evilly smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Admiral Yularen walked into the Chancellor's office. They wanted a report on the mission.

"Greetings Admiral Yularen. I heard you were the highest ranking officer on the ship. How did it go?" Chancellor Skywalker said.

"I'm sorry Chancellor but… The mission was a failure. Admiral Tarkin betrayed us and General Skywalker told us to retreat. Furthermore, no communication to Mandalore is possible." Admiral Yularen said.

"I see. I am sending you and Admiral Ackbar with six more ships. I want everyone recovered and I want to know the whereabouts of Tarkin." Chancellor Skywalker said.

"Yes Ma'am." Admiral Yularen said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **So how'd you guys like that chapter? Good news is it is summer so I can write more. The bad news is I have a jam packed summer… I am enjoying this story though. Well writing it at least. What should Maul and Tarkin's government be called and where should its capital be? Please put your answers in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Lighter Ending chapter 10! This will focus on the villains, Maul and Tarkin as they are building there new empire.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarkin walked over to the shuttle where Maul was aboard. He could truthfully say he was nervous. The only Sith Lord he had encountered was Darth Sidious and he never talked to him much despite knowing his grand plan all along. Sidious failed though, he had too much confidence in Skywalker. In fact, his whole plan relied on Skywalker.

He saw Maul walking off the ship. This was his first face to face meeting with Maul and he knew that if he said something wrong it would be something much worse than death.

"Greeting Darth Maul. It seem the plan worked. Our new empire has been established." Tarkin said.

"The Empire is not established. Nobody won that battle. We lost Mandalore and we are right now a space empire. We have no planet. If you are as stupid as the rest of the people in the Republic are than you might as well leave." Maul said.

"I won't take kindly to insults. This is my empire too and I will see to it that our agreement is kept." Tarkin fired back.

"Whatever. Do you have a fleet?"

"I have the droid activation codes for one hundred flagships. I have them on autopilot and they will arrive here soon." Tarkin said.

"Those flagships have activation codes?" Maul asked.

"How do you think Sidious could shut them down once his plan was complete." Tarkin said.

"I see. Why can't you get more?" Maul asked.

"It was all I could remember and I am locked out of Republic files not only because I'm a traitor but because I'm an Admiral." Tarkin said.

"I see." Maul said.

"I also have our first planet to invade… Nal Hutta." Tarkin said.

"Why is that?" Maul said.

"Well from Republic Intelligence, I heard you had made friends with the Hutts. If we have the Hutts on our side than we will have a big empire." Tarkin said.

"Well than we must see Jabba on Tatooine." Maul said.

"Mark this position. This will be our rendezvous point with the fleet." Tarkin said.

Maul glared at him for giving him an order but did it anyway.

"Set course for Tatooine." Maul said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Padme sat in her desk when an idea hit her. If the Republic couldn't find Maul. Then the bounty hunters would. She started to contact Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine.

"Ahhh Iza godo." Jabba said answering.

"Hello Chancellor." The droid translated.

"Hello exalted Jabba the Hutt. We are looking for a Zabrak named Maul and a human male named Wilhuff Tarkin. I am prepared to give you two million credits if you are to capture them. If you kill them, I will give you one point five million credits."

"Ara suro?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" The droid translated.

"Yes I am serious. Please inform us if they are in orbit and if we catch them in orbit, I will give you two million credits. If one of your bounty hunters captures them. I will give each of you one million credits."

"Deal." Jabba says. Padme almost laughed at the fact that the only basic word he knew was deal.

"Thank you for your time." She said as she ended the call.

Padme prayed to the force that this worked. She didn't want another war to start.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They came out of hyperspace and immediately noticed there were ships outside the planet.

"Name and business." A voice said.

"Darth Maul and Wilhuff Tarkin." Maul said.

There was a five minute period of silence. Then a voice said, "You may proceed to the palace."

They took a shuttle down to the surface and entered the palace. They were led by a Twi'lek into the throne room of his palace.

"Hello Jabba." Maul said.

"Ahhh Iza Maulo ant Tarko." Jabba said.

"Hello Maul and Tarkin." The droid translated.

"We want you to join us in building an empire. Think about being the third most powerful in an empire." Maul said.

"Taaka ov din." Jabba said.

"We will talk over it at a ceremonial dinner for the two of you." The droid translated.

"That will do." Maul said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The republic cruisers came out of hyperspace above Tatooine. They had been given the information by a sentry ship above the planet. Jedi Generals Aayla Secura, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti were aboard one of the six cruisers.

"Knock out there transmissions. Long and short range!" Aayla yelled

Within seconds their communication had been cut. They shot at the ship and within minutes had torn it apart with little damage to their cruisers.

"Now for our ground assault." Mace Windu said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Maul was actually having some fun. He was getting so drunk that he couldn't see straight he probably would have a blackout. He could feel the dark side of the force raging around him.

Suddenly he saw four silhouettes walk into the room but he couldn't figure out who, also he couldn't call on the force to ask who they were. He saw Tarkin's face and saw some fear on it. He was having too much fun to fear.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tarkin froze as he saw the four Jedi appear in the room. Maul was too damn drunk too notice and he wouldn't be able to do anything anyways.

"You're under arrest Admiral." Mace Windu said.

Two Clones brought in two briefcases and set them in front of Jabba. Tarkin realized that this whole thing was a trap. His glorious empire had fallen to a trap.

"As for you Lord Maul. You are too dangerous to be kept alive. Chancellor Skywalker said it would be ok if I killed you." Mace Windu said giving him some powder. Maul fell on the floor and slowly his vital signs fell until he was dead.

"How typical of a Sith. Getting killed while he is drunk." Aayla said.

"How much the mighty Sith have fallen since the days of Old. The Sith back then could destroy the whole order with a force push. Master Yoda would be a decent Jedi in their opinion." Mace Windu said.

"I will not resist as long as I am guaranteed a fair trial." Tarkin said.

"Perfect." Plo Koon said as he put binders on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the days following Maul's body had been burned so that no stupid Sith ritual could bring him back. Tarkin was put under the watch of Commando Droids and all at the top prison in the galaxy and the people that were sent to Mandalore were brought back to Coruscant. There had been reports of random Separatist ships that were attacking Republic ships and Tarkin wouldn't give up the de-activation codes but would tell them how many were left so that they knew when all of them were gone. It was peace time in the galaxy.

Anakin and Padme were preparing for the baby that was to come in three months and Padme went for a check-up. Anakin and Petro went down to the mall and were met by Ahsoka and Katooni. They were all disguised so paparazzi wouldn't jump them.

"Ok. So Padme wants us to buy toys today. I'm paying so don't worry about a budget." Anakin said.

They walked into the toy store and into the baby aisle. "Oh here's a rattle." Ahsoka said.

"Get three." Anakin said.

"Why three." Ahsoka asked.

"I'd get bored of the same rattle. So why wouldn't the baby." Anakin said.

"Whatever. I'll grab some plastic balls and a blanket while I'm over here." Ahsoka said.

Anakin's comlink started ringing. It was Padme.

"Hey angel. How was the check-up?" Anakin said as he answered the call.

"It was good. Guess what." Padme said.

"The baby is healthy." Anakin said.

"No the baby. The babies. We're going to have twins!" Padme said.

"That's awesome!" Anakin said.

"And guess what. We're having a boy and a girl!" Padme said.

"You know you could have found this out if you went for regular check-ups." Anakin said.

"I'm too busy…" Padme said.

"Whatever you say angel." Anakin said.

"Are you guys coming home?" Padme said.

"Yeah but we just arrived at the store." Anakin said.

"Can you come home anyways?" Padme said.

"Sure." Anakin said.

Anakin hung up and walked over to everyone. "Padme wants us to come home. We'll buy everything we have and then head home."

"Ok." Ahsoka said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at the apartment and sat down next to Padme on the couch. She was the happiest Anakin had ever seen her. She was super excited for the babies but Ahsoka noticed she was smiling at her. It was weird.

The door rang and Padme yelled at the person to come in.

Lux Bonteri entered the room and walked towards the couch. Ahsoka got up and kissed him and led him over to the couch.

"Hey 'Soka. Did you not know I was coming?" Lux said happily.

"No. Nobody told me." Ahsoka said smiling.

"Well I'm here now!" Lux said smiling.

"Well. Now that everyone is here, let's eat dinner." Padme said.

They walked over and sat down. "Oh my force! These are like my favorite foods in the galaxy!" Ahsoka said.

Everyone dug in and within minutes they were finished. They started talking once they were done.

"Padme. I'm interested to hear your plans for the galaxy now that it is peace time." Lux said.

"Well… I'm thinking of an idea of how to make sure there is nobody like Palpatine in charge ever again." Padme said.

"You could make it so that the Jedi Order is in charge of the military." Lux said.

"Yes but what if a Jedi turns to the dark side." Anakin said.

"You have a point." Lux said.

"We could do a midi-chlorian check. A Jedi scientist experimented with some remains of Darth Maul and looked at the difference between his cells and a Jedi's cells and found that his midi-chlorians were darker than a normal Jedi's. If the chancellor or a politician has dark midi-chlorians than he or she will not be allowed to participate in the Republic government." Anakin said.

"That's actually a great idea. I'll bring that up in the Senate." Padme said.

"Let's continue our conversation in the living room." Anakin said signaling for 3PO and R2 to clean up.

They walked over and sat on the couch together. Lux and Ahsoka sat on the couch across from the couch the others sat on.

"Does anyone have any good jokes?" Lux asked.

"I do." Petro replied.

"Let me hear it." Lux said.

"Why did the angry Jedi cross the road?" Petro asked.

"I don't know." Ahsoka said.

"To get to the dark side." Petro said.

Everyone smiled and Ahsoka giggled a little.

"I have one!" Anakin said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"What do you call a Jedi in denial?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Ahsoka said.

"Obi-Wan cannot be." He replied.

Ahsoka laughed not because the joke was funny but because her master chose to make fun of Obi-Wan. This was the most fun Ahsoka had had in years.

"What do Gungans put things in?" Padme said.

"I don't know." Ahsoka said.

"Jar Jars." Padme replied.

Ahsoka laughed so hard she almost suffocated.

"Why did Kit Fisto storm out of the sushi restaurant?" Anakin asked.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because they were serving Mon Calamari!" Anakin said.

"So mean but so funny!" Ahsoka said laughing.

"Do you want to know what isn't a joke?" Lux asked smiling.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

Lux kneeled down. "Ahsoka Tano. Will you marry me?"

Ahsoka started to cry tears of happiness. "Yes."

The whole room cheered and Lux and Ahsoka kissed each other. It was the happiest anyone had seen Ahsoka.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Well what do you think of that. Dark to happy in one chapter. I'm sorry I just didn't think Maul would have any chance of evading the Republic and in my opinion that would happen real fast once money was put on their heads. Anyways what do you think of Lux and Ahsoka's marriage? I know it's young but it's not like they were going to wait for a couple years. The wedding will be soon though! IMPORTANT: I am still looking for a girl for Obi-Wan. I'd prefer if it was a Jedi and if you want to make up a character for me and describe that character, if it's good enough I will put it in the story. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off sorry for the long wait. I had finals and I also took a week off. This next chapter takes place three months after my last chapter. I'm sure you can guess why. This chapter will have lot's of time skips.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Padme woke up in the morning and felt pains. Thankfully she didn't have to go to the senate. Bail Organa was filling in as chancellor as she was on maternity leave. She instantly knew what was happening.

"Ani. Ani." Padme said shaking him.

"What?" He said half asleep.

"I think the babies are coming." Padme said.

Anakin jumped up. "We need to get to the hospital. I'll grab Petro."

The three people rode to the hospital in the speeder. They arrived out front and were escorted to the birthing level of the facility.

They had Padme change into a gown and they had her all set up for the birth. Ahsoka, Lux, Obi-Wan, Katooni, and Riyo Chuchi were there waiting for the birth of the twins.

Anakin sat in the room and held Padme's hand as she gave birth and told her to squeeze it if she was in pain, which obviously, she was.

Finally the boy came out and Padme and Anakin looked at each other and smiled. "Luke." Padme said. Anakin nodded. He liked the name Luke. They had talked about the names but this was his final chance to maybe change a name.

Anakin was given the boy to hold, he showed him to Padme and then wrapped him in a blanket.

Next the girl came out. "Leia." Padme said with Anakin's approval. He was given the girl and he showed Padme and then wrapped her in a blanket.

"The others can come in." Padme said.

Obi-Wan, Lux, Ahsoka, Katooni, Petro, and Riyo Chuchi walked into the room. They all smiled when they saw the babies.

"Awww! They're so adorable!" Riyo Chuchi said.

Anakin went over to the table and did the paperwork while everyone was looking at the babies. He had never imagined how stressful it was to fill out birth certificates. His hand was shaking and he had to use the force to calm himself.

"Anakin. You agree with my godparents selections. The ones we talked about a month ago." Padme called over to him.

Anakin thought back and then remembered. "Yeah. I agree."

"Ok. Obi-Wan. You are Luke's god-father."

"I do say I am honored." He was given the baby to hold and he sat down on the window sill.

"Ahsoka and Lux. You are Leia's god-mother and god-father." Padme said. Ahsoka was given the baby to hold and she smiled.

"She's so adorable. Thank you so much Padme!" Ahsoka said as she started tearing up.

"Trained in the ways in the force, they must be. Powerful, they will be." A voice from behind them said.

Anakin turned and saw Master Yoda walk through the door. "Hello Master."

"Adorable children, you have." Yoda said smiling.

"You may hold one of them if you like." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan moved over and let Master Yoda sit on the window sill with him and then handed him Luke. Yoda smiled with the baby in his arms. It was funny to watch because Master Yoda and the baby were almost the same size with the baby being a little smaller.

"A smaller person than I, a surprise it is." Yoda said chuckling a little.

Everyone in the room laughed a little. Yoda may be getting older but his sense of humor would never go away. It was eternal.

They remained in the room for another hour and then everyone left for home. Anakin and Padme stayed to make sure the babies were in good health.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three months later. Padme, Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis were sitting in Padme's office. They were thinking of possible government reforms. Their meeting had just started when Bail Organa had an idea.

"Remember when your planet was invaded and your decoy called a 'vote of no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum. It was because the Senate takes forever to decide things. Why don't we make a Military Council? One that makes Military decisions for the Republic. We could have top clones, admirals, and even some Jedi in it." Bail Organa said.

"I'm going to put that down. That's a brilliant idea." Padme said.

"How many representatives would it consist of?" Garm asked.

"Well I suppose four from the navy, four from the Clone army, and one from the Jedi council." Bail Organa said.

"Why is there only one from the Jedi?" Padme asked.

"Because if there was an argument between the two branches, the Jedi would know who is right." Bail Organa said.

"That's a brilliant idea." Mon Mothma said.

"Agreed." Garm said.

"How will we get the Senate to approve this? They certainly won't want to give up there command of the military." Padme said.

"True." Bail Organa said.

"Perhaps we can get more votes. The rest of the people who signed the petition against Palpatine will certainly vote for this. Also people who are in their right mind and value there safety will approve. This means we have half the Senate." Padme said.

"Perhaps. I guess we should let Democracy decide." Bail Organa said.

Padme pressed a button. "This is Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker. I am calling a meeting for the Senate regarding Republic government."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Padme looked around and noticed that most of the Senate was full. Everyone was on Coruscant catching up on stuff they hadn't had to worry about since the Clone Wars like trade policies and local militias.

Once almost all star systems Padme started. "The Senate recognizes Bail Organa of Alderaan."

"Alright. Members of the Galactic Senate. For years we have been criticized for making decisions to slow. I think you'll all agree that we are very busy. So my partners in the senate have decided to help we come up with a plan. We came up with The Military Council. Four men from the Clone Army. Four Men or Women from the Navy and one Jedi. They will make Military decisions and will deal with their laws and policies. This will give us the chance to focus on the Republic as a whole. I now ask for any objections." Bail Organa said.

Padme watched as a greedy Nemodian zoomed his pod out. At least it wasn't the Trade Federation numb skulls.

"I object! How will we be protected? They will turn the military against us!" The whole Senate started whispering as if talking among themselves.

"That is a good point. But, the Clone Army still serves the Senate. It will just be controlled by the Military Council. Remember, there is a Jedi on that council. They will see to it that nothing bad happens." Bail Organa said.

"We will put it to a vote." Padme said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **So sorry about the wait. I just needed some time to relax! I'm glad you all like the story and if there is anything I can do to make it better for you. Please tell me. I know this was a confusing chapter. Next chapter won't be as confusing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Lighter Ending chapter 12. This chapter will hopefully be less confusing. I'm glad that you guys like this story because I am really having fun with it. Anyways today will be the vote and I can't tell you more because I improvise my stories.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Padme watched the votes coming in. People were mostly for it. The Jedi weren't the only ones who took heat from the Clone Wars. The Senate had to deal with riots and demonstrations all the time and struggled to get riot troopers down to the Senate. In fact, a Senator from Wayland had actually been hit in the head with a wine bottle.

Still. The people who were against it were those who were scared of another war which in fact was silly because the galaxy was tired of war. Padme guessed that if Palpatine had gone through with his plan that people really wouldn't care for a while.

The machine beeped and Padme checked the votes. She could admit she was surprised. Most of the last vote were against it but it had still been approved. She broadcasted the results to the senate. Some people cheered and others yelled.

One of Padme's aids stood up. "SILENCE!"

The Senate calmed down a little but some yelling from the upper levels could be heard. Padme cleared her throat into the HoloPhone and waited for silence. "Alright so the majority of the Senate has approved it. Senator Organa. Do you have any ideas for the people on the council?"

"Yes in fact I do. I suggest we let the Jedi pick their representative. I suggest the Clone armies representatives be CT-7567 named Rex, served alongside Jedi General Anakin Skywalker in the 501st Legion. He is a veteran of the Clone Wars and whenever I was with Master Skywalker he always talked very highly of Captain Rex. My second nomination would be Clone Marshal Commander CC-2224 named Cody. Served alongside High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi in the 7th Sky Corps. He was picked by Alpha-17 for ARC training and Master Kenobi always spoke highly of him. My third nomination is Clone Marshal Commander CC-5052 named Bly. He served alongside Jedi General Aayla Secura in the 327th Sky Corps. He is described as a bright man and a good commander by his soldiers. My final nomination for the army representatives is CC-3636 named Wolffe. He served alongside Jedi General Plo Koon in the 104th Battalion. He was a smart and fearless man and new military tactics well." Bail Organa said.

"Those are some good choices. I think those will work." Padme said.

"My ideas for the Navy are Admiral Yularen, Admiral Ackbar, Admiral Tallon, and Admiral Coburn. All are veterans of the Clone Wars and all are respected by the Jedi." Bail Organa said.

"Why do you care about the Jedi's opinion so much?" A senator shouted.

"Quick question. Did you fight in the Clone Wars?" Bail Organa asked the senator.

"Well um… No." The senator said.

"Did you trust those men with your lives?" Bail Organa asked.

"No." The senator said.

"Well the Jedi did. They know who is good and who is isn't so when I came up with this idea, I asked the Jedi about their opinions of my candidates and I'll tell you. They have pretty damn good reputations so I assure you all that this is a good idea." Bail Organa said.

"This Senate meeting is adjourned." Padme said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan was walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple. He felt happy today, like the rare kind of happy. He had just stopped by to see the twins and his heart melted when Luke said part of his name. "Obi" is the part he said. Too bad Padme didn't see it but Anakin had so at least a parent saw him.

His comlink rang and on the other end was Master Yoda. He wondered what Master Yoda wanted for him since wartime was over.

"To the Council room, you will go." Yoda said and hung up after.

Obi-Wan arrived and saw Anakin and Yoda as well as the other council members sitting in their chairs. He went over to his and sat down.

"Master Kenobi. Senator Organa and Chancellor Skywalker have come up with an idea. It is called the military Council. The best Generals and Admiral in the Clone Wars are a part of this council. It is four representatives each from the army and navy and one from the Jedi and before you ask it is for unbalance and the Jedi will always make the smart decision." Mace Windu said.

"Ok." Obi-Wan said even though he wasn't understanding a word Mace had said.

"Which Jedi should be on the Military Council is what we are deciding." Mace Windu said.

"I would either suggest Master Windu or Master Kenobi." Shaak Ti said.

"I'm afraid I can't," Mace began, "I might scare the officers into agreeing with me and that is not the Jedi way."

"I think Anakin would do a good job." Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry Master. I already have business around here and can't be too busy with the kids." Anakin said.

"Alright I'll take the job." Obi-Wan said slightly reluctant.

"You'll be working with Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Commander Bly, Commander Wolffe, Admiral Yularen, Admiral Ackbar, Admiral Tallon, and Admiral Coburn." Mace Windu said.

"Well that's a solid group. I can't believe that we are giving up great officers though." Obi-Wan said.

"Well in reality we aren't. They are still fighting but they will make big military decisions too. This takes pressure off the Senate and the Jedi Order." Mace Windu said.

"I see." Obi-Wan said.

"There's a meeting starting in a bit. They've cleared out an office in the Senate building." Mace Windu said.

"I guess I better see to it that I arrive on time." Obi-Wan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rex was sitting at the table next to all his brothers. Across from him were the naval officers and at the head of the table was the Jedi representative. He didn't know who it would be but he hoped it was someone he had fought with during the Clone Wars. He guessed it would probably be Skywalker. He always loved a little fun.

The door opened and in walked Master Kenobi.

"Hello my friends." He said smiling.

"Hello General Kenobi." Rex answered immediately.

"Captain Rex. I trust that you and your brothers have been able to settle down now since the war is over?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes actually. We rented nice apartments and serving in the Clone Wars go us a discount so we live in the ice apartments. Cody, Wolffe, Bly, and Echo are actually my roommates." Rex said.

"Sounds like a great group. Admirals, how are your lives."

All of them answered with positivity which made Obi-Wan happy. He hardly noticed he had sat down in a chair.

Admiral Yularen cleared his throat and began reading off a paper, "Welcome officers who have been selected to be on the Military Council. You will not only make important battle decisions but will also decide policies within the Army and the Navy. You may decide whether you would like normal meetings or to hold meeting whenever you feel the need. You are still serving in the Army and the Navy but you will have an updated status with most of you if not all of you finally reaching the rank of general or admiral depending on your branch. We hope that you all can make a difference to the Republic. Signed Senator Bail Prestor Organa Viceroy of Alderaan. With all due respect, you know he means business when he uses his full title."

Obi-Wan chuckled a little. He could tell Admiral Yularen thought he was going to bust him for that and sensed the surprise in him.

"Well I guess all we can do right ow is get to know each other better." Obi-Wan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **How'd you like this chapter? You won't see much of the Military Council anymore unless it is important so don't worry about having to suffer from boring meetings. Anyways, I would like to know who's life you'd like to peek into next. Please leave their names in your review and if you have nay ideas at all please feel free to share them. I've had some really great ideas that have been submitted and I'm toying with a little. Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Lighter Ending chapter 13. I literally am almost out of ideas so start feeding me some everybody. I do have a plan for Captain Rex this chapter though.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Captain Rex walked over and took a seat at the bar. He smiled at the bartender as a menu was passed over.

"Are you a Clone?" A human female asked.

"Yeah." Rex said. He probably would have been a bit angrier but the bar wasn't very crowded so everyone would see him and the Holonet would definitely pick it up.

"I'll tell ya you guys have some guts going in against those droids." The lady said.

"Thank you. We take protecting the Republic very seriously." Rex said.

"What's your name anyways?" The lady said.

"My brothers call me Rex. Captain Rex." He said.

"You have no idea how famous you are! Someone spray painted a picture of you and General Skywalker killing Dooku on my street!" The lady said.

"I got to see that!" Rex said.

"My name is Aliyah Juno by the way." She said.

"Nice to meet you Aliyah." Rex said.

"Do you want to go to the shooting range?" She asked motioning towards the backdoor.

"Why not." Rex said.

They walked through the bar and Rex got some weird looks but they safely made it to the range. Aliyah picked up some blasters and handed one to Rex.

Rex began to shoot the targets and hit the bullseye several times. They were interrupted by a voice.

"Aliyah. Who's this despicable Clone you're with?" A man asked.

"None of your concern." She said.

"Just because we broke up months ago doesn't mean you can go off and hang with other guys." He said.

"This is the first one and yes I can." Aliyah said.

The man walked over to Rex and got in his face. "I don't want to have to hurt you sir." Rex said.

"You won't have to!" The man swung and Rex ducked in time and hit the guy back square in the nose.

"I think we should leave." Aliyah said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Rex said.

"Now hold on a second. Why don't you… Come back home with me." She said slyly.

"Ok." Rex said smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rex was sitting at the table with Aliyah. He was begging to think he had a crush on the girl.

He decided to rephrase it. He did have a crush on the girl.

Something about how nice but badass she was. It was the perfect mix for any of his brothers.

Aliyah looked at Rex. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm admiring how gorgeous you are." He said smiling.

"There's not much to admire." Aliyah said.

"You sit on a throne of lies." Aliyah giggled a little. "Who gave you that idea?" 

"That ex-boyfriend you got in a fight with."

"That asshole?" Rex asked.

"Yep."

"I'm tired. Do you have a guest room?" Rex asked.

"No but you can sleep with me." Aliyah said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin had been called in because he got complaints from Cody saying they hadn't seen rex since he went had gone out for a drink. His tracker said he was at this apartment. Anakin sensed Rex inside but he was sleeping and there was no threat. He used the force to unlock the door and went in.

He got closed to the door but the force told him not to open it so he knocked. "General Anakin Skywalker. Open the door."

The door opened and Rex was standing in the doorway. His shirt was on backwards and his pants weren't zipped up. Anakin concluded that he was having a fun night. So to speak.

"I'm sorry General. I forgot to call in." Rex said.

"As long as you are alive it is ok." Anakin said.

"Well um… Would you like to meet my uhhh…? Girlfriend?" Rex asked.

"Sure." Anakin said.

Anakin walked in and saw a girl that wasn't expecting anyone and she only had her under garments on. He could tell she was embarrassed.

"Aliyah. This is General Skywalker." Rex said.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"I see you are entertaining Rex." Anakin said laughing.

"Well General I-." Rex was cut off.

"I'll leave you be for a while. Enjoy your night!" Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rex's heart was beating so fast. He thought General Skywalker was going to be mad or worse, demote him. He had such an amazing General.

"Well we were done anyways." Aliyah said.

"So…" Rex didn't know what to talk about.

"We really rushed our relationship." She said.

"Yes we did." Rex said.

"I don't mind." Aliyah said.

"Neither do I." Rex said.

They heard a sound from the kitchen and some swearing. Aliyah jumped up and locked the door.

"Call Republic Police!" She whispered urgently.

Rex picked up his comlink. "Republic Police, what is your emergency."

"This is Captain Rex. I am in my girlfriend's house and there is an invader who is possibly armed. Sending coordinates now." He said.

"Here's a blaster." Aliyah said.

Sirens wailed down the street and shouting from the kitchen could be heard. Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"Republic Police. Open up."

Rex opened the door and the Police lowered their blasters. Rex saw the man that was I their house and it was in fact Aliyah's ex-boyfriend. Aliyah was crying because she was scared to death of what might have happened had they not known he was in here.

Rex wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the head.

"This isn't a first," she said through tears, "many of my boyfriend's come back for revenge."

"Are relationship is already rushed. Would you like to move in with me?" Rex asked.

"That would be much appreciated!" Aliyah said trying to fight off the tears.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rex walked into his apartment with Aliyah. The other Clones looked up in confusion.

"Rex… Who is that?" Cody asked.

"My new girlfriend Aliyah. Do you mind if she moves in?" Rex asked.

"Not really. Are you a good cook?" Cody asked.

"Actually I used to be a chef at a restaurant so yeah." Aliyah said.

"Finally someone who can cook!" Cody said.

"Hey! I-." Rex was cut off.

"Screw up every time? Yeah." Cody said.

"Whatever." Rex replied.

There was a brief silence where everyone just seemed to look around.

"Well Aliyah I'll show you to my room." Rex said.

"Ok thanks." She replied as she walked past the other clones.

"This is so rushed…" Cody whispered to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **!IMPORTANT INFORMATION PLEASE READ!**

 **What do you think of Rex's relationship? Anyways here's the deal. I want to skip about nineteen years (totally random number) into the future. Do we want Obi-Wan to be single or no. I have gotten some suggestions I just don't know how to make them work. Also I have a few choices for a chancellor nineteen years in the future.**

 **Bail Organa**

 **Mon Mothma**

 **A Chancellor who doesn't trust the Jedi and kicks them off Coruscant**

 **A very weak Chancellor**

 **Also I was wondering if I should jump time and put it in a new story or just make new chapters. Tell me everything in your reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter maybe jumps a few months after my last chapter into the future (If that makes sense). I am using a character from .5851's story "The Order Redeems" and "A Counsellor's Story". I recommend checking out "The Order Redeems" if you like Anakin staying in the light stories because his is in my opinion 10x better than mine lol. The character is Ticarti Mai as he suggested and if you read his story you will understand who she is. I apologize if I don't write her right to lol. Also I want to say because there was concern that rex did slow down the relationship and all is going well but I don't think people could endure dates and stuff. If you want I could write a separate story about that.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka was walking through the halls thoughts racing through her mind. Her master had crash landed his fighter and although he was alive. He wasn't exactly mentally intact. He was allowed to see visitors today and he would also have his first meeting with a Counsellor today. Something about the sky had scared Anakin. Whenever he saw the sky he shuddered. Ahsoka guessed it had something to do with the planets odd atmosphere.

Anyways, he was meeting with Ticarti Mai a highly skilled Counsellor who works with Younglings and Masters. She remembered how Master Mai, excuse me, Ticarti helped her get over the fear that there was a Sith under her bunk. Another thing, she hated formalities. If someone called her Master Mai she instantly corrected them.

Ahsoka walked into the room and sat next to her Masters bed. She noticed he was sleeping and decided not to wake him.

The door opened and in came Ticarti. "Oh hello Ahsoka. Is that Sith still bothering you?"

"Hello Ticarti. I think you scared it away. If its still there then I don't know what it has been doing for the past decade." Ahsoka said.

"A mystery. Would you mind waking up Master Skywalker?" Ticarti asked.

"No problem." Ahsoka walked over and shook Anakin gently. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hey Snips, hey M- I mean Ticarti." Anakin said.

"Hello Anakin. Are you ready to start Counselling or do you want to talk with Ahsoka for a few more minutes?"

"I think I'm ready." Anakin said.

Ahsoka started to move towards the open door but Ticarti shut it with the force. "I may need assistance so please stay."

Just then Obi-Wan and Petro walked through the door. "What is all this door slamming about?"

"Ticarti would like some assistance in this Counselling today." Ahsoka said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan watched as Ticarti talked to Anakin about his experiences. Apparently on the world he was on the sky had come alive and sent him flying into the mountain. If that were the case though then how did the Clone Army rescue him? Obi-Wan guessed lightning must have struck him. He did know that Anakin hadn't ever really seen lightning.

He admired the way Ticarti talked to people. She was definitely the best Counsellor in the Temple. He sensed someone in his thoughts and immediately put up his shields.

"You're a little late Master Kenobi." Ahsoka whispered into his ear.

"Are you searching for ancient knowledge because I will have you know that I am not that old." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"No. But I must say I sensed deep in your mind. I sensed a part of you has a crush on Ticarti. I must say you two would be a great match." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan entertained himself with that idea. Maybe it could work. He would have to take it slow.

Suddenly Ahsoka called over to Ticarti. "Hey Ticarti. What do you think of Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan blushed and Anakin started laughing.

"Well I uhhh…." She started. That gave Ahsoka the right amount of time to search her thoughts and he found what she was looking for. She in fact had a crush on Obi-Wan.

"Well Jedi don't usually believe in coincidences but this one is huge!" Ahsoka said.

"Master Kenobi…. Can we talk outside?" Ticarti finally said through pure embarrassment.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A week later Ahsoka was standing next to Ticarti. Her and Obi-Wan had started dating the night she exploited there love and now she was talking to Ticarti. She was getting ready for their third date.

"Ahsoka what kind of future do you see?" Ticarti said.

"I don't know. I see it being happy… For now." Ahsoka admitted.

"Regardless I think Obi-Wan and I are meant to be but we don't want to rush this." Ticarti said.

"I know what you mean. Oh. Lux and I are thinking about having kids and are trying to think of names. We both like Anakin after my master and we like Ben because Obi-Wan used that as a fake identity during a mission in the Clone Wars. If we get a girl Togruta we were thinking Shaak after Master Ti… Do you have any suggestions?" Ahsoka asked.

"I like all those names. What about Mina after Lux's mom?" Ticarti asked.

"We talked about that and Mina was special so we want to keep it for a middle name. For a human of course because Togruta's don't do middle names." Ahsoka said.

"I see. What about his father's name?" Ticarti asked.

A tear came to Ahsoka's eye. "He doesn't want to talk about his father. It is the only thing he hates the Republic for."

"I don't blame him." Ticarti said as she wiped away a tear as she thought of the ways he could have died.

"You have to go. Don't want to be late for Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said nudging Ticarti a little.

"Alright say hi to Lux for me and thank you." Ticarti said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka opened her apartment and walked into the kitchen and found Lux making dinner.

"How's my Soka doing tonight?" He asked.

"I'm doing great Luxy." Ahsoka said as she turned him around and kissed him.

"How's Ticarti and Obi-Wan?"

"Their doing great. I also talked to her about baby names and since my eighteenth was a few days ago I'm finally allowed to have kids."

"That's great! So after dinner?" Lux asked.

"Yes!" Ahsoka said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **!IMPORTANT!**

 **I'm not going to go into detail and I am eager for a time skip. So basically Ahsoka and Lux will only have one child and it's a girl and its name is Shaak Mina Bonteri. More will be explained next chapter as that is going to be 19 years into the future. Also Obi-Wan and Ticarti get married seven months later and I am so sorry for rushing this. I just think you guys will love the time skip though. BTW Obi-Wan and Ticarti's child is a girl and is named Ticarti. I AM SO SORRY FOR RUSHING THIS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**TIME SKIP: 19 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE.**

 **This is the first chapter of the time skip and I am going to make this a whole entirely new story so next chapter of this will be on a new story. But I might put this chapter in the new story too.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A Lighter Ending (continued)**

 **It is a dark time for the Jedi. Darkness is approaching. Not from the Sith but from something in the temple. Grand Master Yoda has sensed that it is a person that has darkness but is unable to figure out the puzzle. A Jedi Padawan was recently killed by this mysterious person.**

 **Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa has ordered Clone bases across the core to be on high alert. Furthermore, his term is coming to an end and the Jedi feel darkness in the next Supreme Chancellor election.**

 **Fearing for a new Clone Wars. The Jedi have begun to focus on their training but one question still remains. Is the threat from outside the temple, or from one of their own?**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin felt troubled. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the end of the Clone Wars and a big parade was planned but…. All he felt was darkness. Something tugged at him and told him that something bad was going to happen. He looked in the mirror and wondered if this was an omen for his death.

"Father. Let go, you have nothing to worry about." His daughter said from behind him.

Leia was nineteen now and Anakin could hardly believe it. She had also been recently appointed as the Jedi's representation in the senate. Not bad for a teenager.

"You don't understand the situation enough to make assumptions. I fear we cannot feel safe any longer." Anakin said.

"Yes father. I feel it but… I guess I don't feel it to the degree that you do." Leia said.

"You will feel it in time my young apprentice." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mace Windu and Yoda were out to lunch discussing the darkness. Yoda could feel it all around him and it seemed to haunt him like the Clone Wars.

"What should we do about this darkness?" Mace Windu asked.

"Already in motion, it is. Come to us it will, hmmmm." Yoda said.

"So we are still doing the parade right?" Mace Windu asked.

"Disappoint the citizens, we cannot. Suck it up for them, we will." Yoda said.

"So….." Mace Windu began.

"After lunch, talk about it we will. Changed my mind, I have. Want to enjoy lunch, I do." Yoda said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So is everything all set? Is the plan still on?" Cad Bane asked.

"Yes. The Jedi Council will not see this coming. They feel too safe." The cloaked figure said.

"You want the same target. Is he still the one to die?" Cad Bane asked the figure.

"Yes. I have sent five thousand credits to you as a down payment and I have a ship waiting for you in the factory district. Once the target is dead I want you to run." The figure said.

"Got it boss." Cad bane said shutting off the comlink.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan and his wife Ticarti were holding a party at their apartment. The kids, Luke, Leia, Shaak, Ticarti, and some kid named Ezra were gossiping about the happenings in the temple while the grownups were in more serious talks.

"I don't like this," Anakin began, "the dark side is too strong."

"I feel like Master Yoda is wrong. It might as well be an artifact of the dark side under our temple." Ticarti said as she watched her daughter talking to the other kids.

"Master Yoda can't be wrong." Padme said.

"He's Eight-Hundred and Ninety Six years old. He could be wrong. I do think we should trust Master Yoda though as he has been through more than anyone here at the temple." Ticarti said.

"I'm going to have my lightsaber ready at the parade." Anakin said.

"I agree." Obi-Wan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As the parents had wrapped up their conversation. The kids were only taking off.

"And then suddenly a B2 Battle Droid came out of nowhere and I had to flip over it and slice it in half. I guess the Trade Federation still keeps those things active even though they aren't supposed too." Luke Skywalker said.

"Tell them about the Droideka!" Leia said. She loved this story because it was exciting but also because she was there.

"Leia and I were suddenly surrounded by those ancient droids. Suddenly our father came out of nowhere and threw these grenades that deactivated them. It was so cool. The final shutdown of the Trade Federation was my favorite mission!" Luke said.

"Definitely. The satisfaction of seeing Obi-Wan bring the slime ridden filth out to us in handcuffs was amazing!" Leia said.

"I can't even imagine what it was like fighting in the Clone Wars!" Luke said.

"I don't think you would survive another Clone War." Leia said making the others laugh at Luke.

"Well at least I'll die as a hero." Luke said smiling back at Leia.

"You should have been born to a smuggler." Leia said.

A voice out of nowhere interrupted them. "Alright everyone. It's time to go back to the temple. Parties over."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **This chapter wraps up A Lighter Ending but also starts A Darker Time. After A Darker Time ends than I will start a story I have been wanting to write for a while. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
